Because Of Shoes
by ophiepoy.femmefatale
Summary: REPOST... Liburan seorang Xi Luhan Di negara Gingseng yang hancur akibat tingkah polah seorang Park Chanyeol, keseharian yang menguras hati dan perasaaan menyebalkan yang akhirnya menuntun mereka pada sebuah pernyataan yang di sebut CINTA. ChanHan,ChanLu,YeolHan,
1. Chapter 1

Title: Because of Shoes

Pairs: ChanHan

Lengh: Chapters~ 1

Genre : romance humor (Mungkin)

Author: Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]

Disclaimer: semua cast milik ortu mereka SMent dan tuhan pastinya, saya Cuma pinjam nama saja untuk membuat imajinasi saya terwujud dalam ff abal saya ini,

Warning :: Boys Love. Yaoi, crack pairs,,So DON'T LIKE just DON'T Typo bertebaran harap di mengerti yahhh harap maklum soalnya ngetik lewat HP. 

A/N: Ovay coba-coba share disini hehehe, jangan heran kalo udah pernah baca, and, ini ceritaku, bukan ceritamu.

HAPPY READING

Luhan membuka kaca matanya yang sedari tadi bertenger indah menghiasi kedua mata indahnya itu,, ia hirup udara sedalam dalamnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan dengan senyum merekah di bibir cherrynya itu,

Luhan mengedarkan matanya menatap sekeliling dengan senyum merekah indah bah bidadari  
"WELCOME TO KOREA" itulah plat yang terpajang indah di pintu keluar bandara incheon bandara international yang berada di korea selatan itu.

Yah saat ini luhan baru saja menginjakan kakinya di negara gingseng itu untuk menikmati liburan musim panasnya,senyum indah tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun dari bibir mungilnya itu, semenjak menuruni pesawat.

Beberapa pasang mata kini tengah menatap kagum dan lapar terhadap sosok mungil nan cantik itu, kulit putih mulus bersih bagaimana orang tidak Terpesona melihatnya, namun luhan sama sekali tak menghiraukannya

" Seoul, Wo lai le (aku datang)" gumannya dan menyeret koper yang di bawanya dengan langkah riang menapaki jalan menuju pintu keluar bandara.

Namun dalam perjalanan menuju pintu keluar luhan tertegun mendapati sesosok namja tampan tinggi dengan senyum yang sangat err,, tampan sekali,dengan kaca mata hitam jaket berwarna cream yang menjuntai hampir menutupi lututnya, sempurna,, kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan telphone genggam yang menempel di telingga kirinya. Sepertinya sedang menelphone seseorang , luhan terus saja berjalan begitupun namja itu waktu bagaikan berjalan lambat saat luhan dan namja itu semakin dekat " tampannya" gumam luhan saat manik matanya semakin jelas menatap sosok itu

Namja itu tersenyum ke arah luhan saat mereka berpapasan "OOoOo°˚°˚OOoO, no,,, tenangkan jantungku Tuhan" batin luhan , dan membalas senyuman namja itu

PLAAAAK

" Yaaaaah" kaget luhan

Langkah luhan terhenti, matanya membulat seketika , wajahnya memerah luhan membalikan tubuhnya ke arah namja itu

"HEI KAU,,,,,NAMJA SIALAN BERHENTI DI SITU" teriak luhan pada namja itu begitu keras sehingga mengakibatkan beberappa pasang mata menatap ke arahnya heran.

Namja itu membalikan tubuhnya karna memang posisi ia berpijak tak begitu jauh dengan luhan

BUUUUUUUK

" Adawwwww,,," ringis namja itu, naas ia tak sempat menghindar saat sebuah sepatu cat berwarna putih menghampiri wajah tampannya dengan sangat sempurna(pas banget kena wajah)saat ia membalikan tubuh jangkungnya.

" Rasakan itu, Beraninya kau menepuk bokongku, memangnya aku ini namja murahan apa? seenak jidanya saja kau sentuh, dasar namja mesum ,,, eughhh" omel luhan sambil menunjuk_nunjuk wajah namja itu gug nyante, tak lupa luhan juga menghadiahi tendangan di akhir omelannya, sedangkan namja itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan memeganggi wajahnya dan juga kakinya , namja itu berdecih dan segera menarik tangan mungil luhan dari posisinya,

" Hey kau ,,, apa yang kau lakukan "tanya namja itu tak terima melupakan sambungan telphonenya tadi.

" Memberimu pelajaran namja mesum, agar kau tidak seenak jidatnya saja menepuk bokong orang" oceh luhan, namja itu berdecih sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Arah lain sejenak

" Lalu apa maksudmu tersenyum padaku eoh" ohh hell , luhan diam sesaat merutuki kebodohannya yang sempat mengagumi ketampanan namja mesum itu .

" Aishh Xi luhan,ni ceme hui hen penten (bagaimana mungkin kau begitu bodoh xi luhan)"rutuk luhan dalam hatinya

" Cihh , bahkan kau tak bisa menjawabnya"ujar namja itu sambil memajukan tubuhnya agar dapat menatap luhan dalam dengan mata bulatnya mendongakan wajahnya. Karna namja itu memang lebih tinggi darinya ,Luhan menatap balik tajam namja itu,

" Dasar sampah"cibir luhan dan menghempaskan tangan namja itu kasar , berlalu meninggalkan namja itu sambil terus menggeret kopernya dengan tampang sebal dan langkah lebar.

" Heyy apa yang kau bilang tadi manis" teriak namja itu namun luhan tak menghiraukannya.

" Dengar yah,, namaku bukan sampah dan aku juga bukan sampah seperti yang kau katakan, namaku PARK CHANYEOL anak dari pemilik perusahaan PARK CORP kau harus tau dan ingat itu baik_baik cantik,,"

Ohh hell,, mendengar teriakan itu luhan rasanya ingin muntah, mimpi apa luhan semalam sehingga bertemu dengan namja mesum seperti dia,

" Hahh semoga liburanku di seoul tidak seburuk kesan pertamaku menginjakan kaki di disini" doa luhan dalam hatinya,

.

.

" Taksi.." Teriak luhan saat sebuah taksi melintas ke arahnnya, luhan menghela nafas lega, akhirnya setelah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu sebuah taksi kosong, dan akhirnya sekarang ia mendapatkannya,

Senyum kembali terukir setelah beberapa menit tadi ia berdebat kecil dengan namja mesum yamg menepuk bokongnya tidak sopan itu, kurang ajar memang tuh namja brengsek, berani_beraninya dia,luhan terus berdoa dalam hatinya agar ia tak bertemu lagi Dengan namja mesum itu

Setelah selesay memasukan barang_barangnya ke bagasi taksi, luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taksi itu, namun saat kaki kanannya akan melangkah, luhan baru sadar kalo ia hanya menggunakan sepatu sebelah, " ohh hell.. Namja sialan itu telah membuatku malu marah dan kesal , dan sekarang apa, dia membuatku keehilangan sebelah sepatu kesayanganku" rutuk luhan.

BLaaaaam

Luhan memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di dalam taksi, melepas semua penatnya karna kejadian memalukan beberapa menit lalu.

" kemana ?" Tanya supir taksi itu pada luhan, yang kini terlihat sedang menghela nafas berat sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok belakang

" Hotel Starlite(ngarang)" jawab luhan , dan taksipun mulai melaju, luhan bersukur dulu ia sempat belajar bahasa korea di kampusnya jadi dia tidak canggung lagi saat dirinya kini menapaki negara gingseng tersebut.

Luhan perlahan membuka sepatunya yang sebelah itu namun saat dirinya tengah membuka sepatunya, taksi yang ia tumpangi ngerem mendadak. membuat kepalanya yang tengah menunduk itu terbentur jok depan

" Yakk ajjusi kenapa mengerem mendadak" omel luhan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang lumayan err sakit itu.

" Aishh kepalaku" ringis luhan, dan sejurus berikutnya ia melihat seorang namja tengah merentangkan tangannya di depan taksi yang ia tumppangi dengan tampang sok coolnya , luhan membelalakan matanya saat di lihat namja yang kini berdiri menyetop taksinya itu adalah namja yang menepuk bokongnya di dalam bandara tadi " shee tha? Penten ren" cibir luhan

" Namja itu berlari menghampiri taksi dan masuk tanpa permisi " yakkk kau apa yang ka.. Hmmmp" mulut luhan langsung di bekap oleh chanyeol sebelum mulut mungil itu mulaiberkoceh

" Jalan pak" titah chanyeol , dan sejurus kemudian taksipun jalan kembali

Chanyeol melirik beberapa orang yang kini tengah mengejar taksi yang ia tumpangi itu, yah chanyeol tadi sedang di kejar_kejar orang, ia berdecih" ajussi bisakah kau kencangkan lajunya,," dan ajussi itu hanya mengangguk, luhan masih berusaha berontak dari posisinya di bekap itu,

Chanyeol melirik sebuah sepatu yang tergeletak di bawahnya , ia megambilnya dan otomatis bekapan luhan terlepas

" Kau bisa membunhku karena kehabisan nafas bodoh" ucap luhan ngos_ngosan seperti habis maraton tapi chanyeol sama sekali tak menggubrisnya

" Ini sepatumu kan ? Aku pinjam sebentar"

" MWOOOO ,,, SEPATUKU,,," luhan menatap miris sepatunya yang tinggal sebelah itu malah di gunakan untuk menimpuk beberapa namja yang berlarian mengejar taksi yang mereka tumpangi

" Namja bodoh, itu sepatu kesayanganku, kenapa kau malah melemparnya hahh"

" Kau ini cerewet sekali, bukankah tadi kubilang pinjam" bela chanyeol

" Tapi kau malah membuangnya, itu bukan pinjam namanya"

" Yakk lagipula,, " chanyeol melirik kebawah sebelum melanjutkan ucaopannya, mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu di dalam bandara

" Bukankah sepatumu itu hanya tinggal sebelah karna yang sebelahnya tadi kau gunakan untuk menimpuk wajahku" luhan terdiam menyadari kebodohannya

" Bodoh" cibir chayeol saat di lihat luhan hanya terdiam

" Apa kau bilang,,, "

" Apa kau tidak dengar aku mengataimu B.O.D.O.H" channyeol berkata sambil mengejek  
Luhan geram bukan main

Tuuuk

"Awww" chanyeol meringis karna luhan menggetoknya dengan tanggannya

"Kau ini galak sekali seperti ajumma2 komplek dekat rumahku" cibir chanyeol

" Yakk kau namja menyebalkan, turun dari taksiku sekarang" teriak luhan yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya

" Yahhh kau tega menurunkanku di tengah jalan eoh"

" Apa peduliku bodoh"

" Aishh ,, aku akan membayar taksi ini mahal jadi lebih baik kau yang turun "ucap chanyeol lagi membuat suasana hati luhan semakin panas

" Mwooo , mana bisa begitu, aku lebih Dulu memesannya jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja menyuruhku keluar"

" Sudahlah lebih baik aku antar kalian bersama_sama saja. alamat yang paling dekat dari sini ia yang akan ku antar terlebih dahulu, bagaimana?" Tawar tukang taksi itu menengahi perdebatan luhan dan chanyeol  
Luhan dan chanyeol saling tukar pandang dan detiik selanjutnya terdengar koor " ieyuhhh" dari mereka berdua sambil buang muka

" Yakk tapi bukankah aku yang lebih dulu memesannya ajussi" protes luhan tak terima.

" Dari pada kalian terus beradu mulut di taksiku, lebih baik kalian keluar jika kalian juga tak mau ku antar satu persatu" jawab ajussi itu lagi

" Baiklah namja cantik ini akan menuju kemana ajussi?" Kini giliran chanyeol yang bertanya pada ajussi itu

" Hotel starlite"

" Baiklah kita kesana" luhan langsung menatap horror chanyeol yang seenaknya saja mengikuti langkahnya,Hell..

Liburan luhan kali ini sepertinya akan gagal total. Tak akan ada kata bersenang senang, dan yang ada mungkin kata Kesengsaraan satu hotel dengan namja berengsek nan mesum Yang duduk di sampingnya itu..HELL no...

.

.

Luhan dan chanyeol kini sama_sama terdiam di dalam taksi itu, supir taksi yang sedari tadi pengap mendengar perdebatan Kecil mereka itu akhirnya bernafas lega karna kini suasana di dalam taksinya hening, namun suasana canggung juga terlihat menghiasinya karna masing2 dari mereka sibuk dengan pandangan masing_masing

" Kau,, sebenarnyaa untuk Apa kau datang ke seoul?" Tanya chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana,  
_  
" ni orang kepo banget, kenal juga kagak! -_-' "_ batin luhan,namun luhan sama sekali tak merespon,jangankaan meliriknya menggeluarkan suara saja tidak

" Hey jawab aku, aku tahu kau bukan orang korea karna bahasa koreamu hancur sekali, kau pasti dari beijing bukan? Atau kau dari hongkong? Atau juga taiwan?" Tanya chanyeol beruntun

Luhan jengah juga namun ia tetap diam 

" Heyyy kau itu biasanya cerewet kenapa kau diam saja kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku" chanyeol menarik pundak luhan sehingga kini luhan menatapnya, bukan tatapan lembut atau manis yang luhan perlihatkan tapi tatapan horornya

" Kau ini berisik sekali, jika kau tau jawabanya kenapa aku mesti menjawabnya bodoh!" Luhan membentaknya membuat chanyeol terkesiap Sedikit

" Yakk kkau,,," chanyeol hendak melayangkan protes namun ucapannya terhenti saat dilihatnya luhan malah memasang earphone di telingganya.

" Menyebalkan" cibir chanyeol dan selanjutnya ia kembali memfokusksan pandangannya keluar jendela membiarkan keheningan kembali menghiasi suasana di dalam taksi itu.

...

Chanyeol melirik luhan yang terkatuk_katuk di sebelahnya,luhan tertidur

" Cih kau ini merepotkan sekali" lirih chanyeol namun sedetik kemudian ia menarik kepala luhan untuk menyandar di chanyeolpun ikut terlelap mungkin karna lelah habis kejar_kejaran tadi.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya setelah sang supir taksi membanggunkannya karna mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Luhan melenguh dan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, luhan kaget bukan main saat tahu ternyata kepalanya bersandar di bahu namja mesum menyebalkan itu, luhan berfikir keras , bagaimana bisa ia bersandar di pundak namja mesum itu dan tangan luhan juga berada di pangkuan namja itu

" Aigoo bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, " lirih luhan , ia langsung memperbaiki duduknya, untung saja chanyeol sedang tertidur

Luhan menatap wajah chanyeol yang sedang tertidur itu " wajahnya terlihat damai seperti anak_anak yang sedang bermimpi indah jika pulas begini, berbeda sekali saat ia terbangun, ia sangat menyebalkan sekali, tapi jika di lihat-lihat lagi, dia ini tampan juga"

" Kau mengaggumi wajahku eumm"

Blusss

Luhan blussing parah saat chanyeol tiba_tiba membuka matanya dan menangkap bassah luhan mengagumi sosok tampan itu.

" Phenten(bodoh),,," cibir luhan dan kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya, chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti melihat tingkah luhan.

" Kalian berdua mau turun tidak, kita sudah sampai" ucap supir taksi itu kembali mengingatkan.

Ahh yahh mereka sampai lupa kalau ternyata mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, salahkan mereka yang terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan masing_masing

" Kajja,,, " chanyeol terlebih dahulu turun dari taksi , luhan melirik malas chanyeol, namja itu seenak jidatnya saja, bagaimana bisa namja mesum itu masuk dan memporak porandakan liburan luhan, dan OOoOo°˚°˚OOoO, .. Luhan ingat bahkan liburannya saja baru akan di mulai dan kenapa bukanya senag malah susah yang dia dapat.

Luhan melirik kakinya yang hanya menggunakan. Kaos kaki itu" ni cemme pen xi luhan,, bagaimana bisa kau masuk kedalam hotel hanya dengan menggunakan kaos kaki saja, mau di taroh dimaana wajah cantikmu ini" luhan ngebatin sambil menatap miris kedua kakinya

Chanyeol berbalik menatap taksi itu kembali karna ia tak mendengar ocehan_ocehan kecil dari namja cantik yang baru di kenalnya itu, dilihatnya kini luhan tengah menatap miris kedua kakinya di ambang pintu taksi itu, chanyeol tersenyum dan menghampiri luhan kembali

" Kajja,, naiklah kepunggungkku" luhan terbelalak kaget saat dilihatnya chanyeol kini duduk memunggunginya dan menyuruhnya untuk naik di punggungnya, OOoOo°˚°˚OOoO, luhan keget tapi hatinya senang, ternyata di balik sikap menyebalkanya itu dia baik juga,

" Pu yao(tidak mau),,," jawab luhan sok jual mahal

"kau bilang apa,, jangan sok jual mahal padaku, apa kau mau di tertawakan karna tak memakai sepatu" mendengar itu luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan akhirnya ia menerima tawaran chanyeol dan naik kepunggung namja tampoan itu, sekilas luhan tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher chanyeol

" Tubuhmu kecil tapi kau berat sekali"

tuuuuuk

" Jangan protes, kau yang minta" jawab luhan sambil menggetok kepala chanyeol , dan terkekeh kecil

" Aishh kau ini hobby sekali menggetok kepalaku, lain kali jagan kepalaku arra,kau bisa membuatku bodoh sungguhan,"

" Yahh jika ada lain kali,dan kau memang sudah bodoh," ucap luhan cueak

Beberapa pasang mata di lobby hotel itu kini menatap chanyeol dan luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, ada yang menatapnya heran, iri kagum dah ahh masih banyak lagi, bagaimana bisa begitu ,, yah karna chayeol menggendong luhan sampai depan meja reseptionis

" Ah sajang,,," ucap reseptionis itu saat melihat chanyeol dan luhan tengah menuju kearahnya, namun ucapan resertionis itu terputus saat di lihatnya chayeol malah meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir "sssst"  
Luhan yang berada di gendongan chanyeol malah menatap heran.

" Aku mau pesan kamar, tapi sebelumnya bisaklah kalian meminjamkan sendal untuk istriku ini"

" MWOOOO" koor luhan dan reseptionis itu secara bersamaan

Luhan menjewer telinga chanyeol dengan gemasnya(kesalnya) " apa yang kau katakan bodohh"

" Yahh anae kau kasar sekali, akhhhh" ringis chayeol

Awalnya reseptionis itu kaget namun kemudian ia tersenyum melihat tingkah laku pasangan di hadapannya itu.

Luhan loncat dari gendongan chanyeol dan segera melayangkan protes " ani,, aku bukan an,, hmmm" chanyeol langsung membekap mulut lihan dengan tangannya

" Ahhh jangam dengarkaan istriku, ia memang agak kasar dan cerewet" luhan langsung menatap tajam ke arah chanyeol dan malah di balas chanyeol dengan menjulurkan lidahnya

" Baiklah tuan muda,, kamar untuk anda selalu yang ter_spesial" chanyeol menatap tajam reseptionisnya

Luhan kembali di landa kebingungan" walau bahasa koreanya buruk tapi luhan mengerti apa yang reseptionis itu katakan 'tuan muda' pikirnya

" Ahh ani,, maksudku, anda mau kamar no berapa tuan..."

" Kasih kami kamar khusus bagi pasangan yang baru saja menikah" ucap chanyeol lempeng

"Mwo,,, Aku sudah memesan kamar sebelumnya atas nama XI luhan wisatawan dari beijing iti" protes luhan

"Batalkan itu karna kami datang berdua" tambah chanyeol

" Mwoo kau ini jangan seenaknya" chanyeol hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh

Sedangkan reseptionis yang menangani check in hotel mereka itu di landa kebingungan dan berbagai pertanyaan

" Ni te xhucau nali ma? " Tanya chanyeol  
" Shee?" Tanya luhan  
" Xhucau, xhucau,, you mei you? Kau harus check in memakai paspor nae anae,, dan juga untuk membatalkan check in mu sebelumnya karna sekarang kau bersamaku.."

" Mwooo,,, wo pu yao,,, hmm" protes luhan dan chanyeol malah kembali membekap mulut luhan sambil merangkulnya dan tersenyum kepada reseptionis itu

" Kamar VVIP nomor 1005 ,, aku pesan kamar itu" ucap chanyeol tak mau berlama-lama karna tidak mau banyak orang yang tahu ia berada di hotel itu. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah saja di seret oleh chanyeol yang kini merangkul pinggangnya seduktif itu

" Terimakasih atas pinjaman sendalnya dan tolong antar barang_barang kami kekamar" teriak chanyeol, sebenarnya bukan barang_barang kami melainkan barang_barang luhan karna chanyeol tak membawa apa_apa selain handphone dan kacamata hitamnya.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi, namja mesum itu seenak jidatnya saja, bagaimana bisa ia merusak liburanya dan membatalkan kamar yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya, menyebutnya sebagai istri barunya dan sekarang luhan akan sekamar pula di kamar VVIP khusus untuk pasangan yang sedang bulan madu , OHH HELL,, rasanya luhan ingin pulang saja dari pada harus berlama_lama dengan namja mesum itu,,,dan lagi kamara VVIP itu mahal , mahal sekali lagi M.A.H.A.L sekalii bisa habis tabungan luhan nanti,,,

Blaaaam

" Lepaskan tanganku bodoh, ini sakit,,,arghh" luhan meringis kesakitan sambil memenganggi pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karna chanyeol menariknya terlalu kencang

" Hahh mianhe jika aku menyakitimu" chanyeol menghela nafas dan hendak memerinksa pergelangan tangan luhan namun luhan segera menepisnya

" Apa maumu sebenarnya hahh? Kenapa kau mengacaukan liburanku, bahkan mengenalmu saja tidak, kenapa kau mengganggu hidupku" cecer luhan mengeluarkan semua dongkol di hatinya karna namja tampan itu

Chanyeol menatap luhan malas, "baiklah jika kau akan liburan aku bersedia menjadi guard mu"

" Cihhh jangan harap aku mau"

" Aku tanya, apa kau pernah ke seoul sebelumnya? Apa kau tahu seluk beluk kota seoul? Apa kau punya kenalan atau rekan disini? Jawab?" Luhan terdiam , benar kata namja menyebalkan di hadapannya itu ia sama sekalli tidak tahu seoul kota seperti apa, teman tidak ada lalu untuk apa luhan datang ke seol, tentu saja untuk liburan, mata luhan menerawang. Ke atas seolah berfikir ' tak ada salahnya menjadikannya sebagai guard tapi namja itu menyebalkan dan juga mesum ' luhan takan lupa bagaimana namja itu menepuk bokongnya seenak jidatnya saja

" Jawab aku, apa kau tak bisa menjawabnya?" Tanya chanyeol lagi,, "

"..." Luhan tetap diam

" Baiklah diam berarti setuju,, dan aku senang"

" Yahh aku belum menyetujui tawaranmu bodoh"

" Keputusan sudah final , kau akan bersamaku selama di seol ini, ingat kau adalah istriku dan berhenti mengataiku bodoh"

" Kau itu menyebalkan sekali, kapan kita menikah kenal saja tidak? Dan aku tidak sudi mempunyai pasangan hidup yang kelewat mesum sepertimu itu? Dan satu hal lagi kau memang bodoh bodoh bodohhhh"

Brukkk

Chanyeol menghimpit luhan di dinding dan mengunci pergerakan namja cantik itu

" A-apa yang kau lakukan"

" Kau melupakan namaku Cantik, ,,"

" Ma-maksudmu?"

" Kau ingat waktu di bandara tadi siang, aku,, aku adalah PARK CHANYEOL, anak dari pemilik perusahaan PARKCORP, dan Mulai saat ini aku adalah suamimu, dan aku akan menjadikanmu istriku"

" MWOOOOO" teriak luhan

" Aishh jangan berteriak, telingaku sakit" adu chanyeoll

" K-kau jangan macam_macam padaku" luhan terlihat gugup, chanyeol menyeringai

" Kau lupa, sekarang kita tinggal sekamar honey,,," ucap chanyeol seduktif di telinga luhan membuat bulu kuduk luhan merinding

" Yahhh menjauuh dariku namja mesumm"

Bruuuk

" Arrhhh..". Chanyeol terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin itu dengan sangat sempurna sehingga ia mengeluarkan suara ringis kesakitan

" Kau benar- benar kasar sekali"

" Dan kau juga mesum sekali"

" Kau tenag saja, aku tidak semesum yang kau pikirkan,,, " ucap chanyeol sambil bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan menepuk bagian_bagian celananya yang di rasa sedikit berdebu

" Aku tidak akan menganggumu, kamu tidur di ranjang dan aku di sofa, tapi jangan pernah menyuruhku menjauh darimu untuk saat ini..."

" Heyy siapa kamu berani menyuruhku"

" Untuk saat ini kau harus menuruti permintaanku, dan kenapa kita tidak tidur seranjang saja yahh ,," chanyeol tersenyum sumringah sendiri dengan idenya itu.

" Yahh jangan harap,, kau tidur di sofa dan aku di ranjang, dan jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku," ucap luhan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal ke arah chanyeol, luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang

Bruuuk  
" Ahh nyamannya" gumam luhan

" Baik_baik" chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan lunglai menuju sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang luhan berada

' masa sentuh sedikitpun tidak boleh, dari pertama bertemu juga kita sudah banyak sentuh sentuhan' gumam chanyeol namun luhan masih bisa mendengarnya dan itu membuat pipi luhan merona merah

" benar kata namja itu, bahkan kita sudah sering bersentuhan . dari mulai ia menepuk bokongku, tidur di pundaknya dan menggenddongku " luhan malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal menutupi rona merah pada wajahnya sebelum namja mesum itu mengetahuinya

" Heyy jika boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana

"..." Tak ada sahutan dari luhan, dilihatnya luhan amsih menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal

" Ahh ≈îЎªãª≈,, namamu pasti xi luhan, karna kau memboking kamar sebelumnya dengan nama itu" ucap chanyeol saat mengingat ocehan luhan di depan reseptionis tadi

"..." Luham masih terdiam di tempatnya

" Yahh apa kau tak mendengarku? Apa kau bisu? Atau kau tuli mendadak" chanyeol mulai bawel karna luhan kembali tak meresponnya, ia hendak mendekati luhan namun baru selangkah ia mendengar suara handphonya berbunyi, diliriknya name yang tertera di layar touch screenya itu

" Appa,, " gumam chanyeol, ia pun menganggat line telphonya itu dengan sedikit ogah_ogahan

" Ne appa waeyoo,,," tanya chanyeol tanpa menyapanya terlebih dahulu saat line telphone itu tersambung, anak kurang ajar

" Appa dengar kau datang ke salah satu hotel kita dengam kekasihmu, ani mereka bilang kau datang dengan istrimu, apa benar itu park chanyeol?" Tanya tuan park langsung pada intinya

Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak, sudah bisa di duga, anak buah appanya itu pasti langsung melaporkannya pada appanya, menyebalkan sekali,

Chanyeol hendak menyentuh bahu luhan untuk menyakinkan bahwa luhan baik_baik saja namun luhan terlanjur membalikan posisi tidurnya dan menggerakan bibirnyua lucu seperti bergumam tak jjelas, chanyeol menghela nafas dan tersenyum' ternyata luhan tertidur'

" Jawab pertanyaan appamu ini?" Teriak tuan park di sebrang sana karna chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanya

Chanyeol mengamati wajah damai luhan yang terlelap itu" ne aku bersama istriku disini appa,," ucap chanyeol mantap berusaha meyakinkan appanya bahwa ia tidak main_main,

" Q dengar dia seorang namja sama sepertimu park chanyeol" tanya appanya lagi

" Ne,,"

" Kudengar dia juga mempunyai paras cantik seperti seorang yeoja?" Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah luhan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan appanya itu

" Ne" ucapnya

" Baiklah,, bawa dia kerumah bersamamu jika appa menyukainya appa tidak akan menjodohkanmu tapi appa akan tetap menyuruhmu terjun kedunia bisnis yang appa geluti untuk hidup kita ini,, appa menunggumu pulang angya,,"

" Ne appa,, aku akan pulang bersama istriku nanti,," dan sejurus kemudian ia mematika sambungan telphonya itu.

Lagi_lagi chanyeol menghela nafas ,, ia mengelus surai luhan " sebenarnya kau tidak harus ikut campur dalam urusanku XI luhan, maaf karna aku telah membuatmu tersiksa, tak seharusnya liburanmu itu kacau seperti ini,, maafkan aku," chanyeol mengecup kening luhan tanpa sadar ia melakukan hal itu. Entah kenapa chanyeol merasa begitu tertarik dengan namja cantik di hadapannya itu, yahh walaupun ia sedikit galak dan. Cerewet tapi chanyeol mengakui dan menggumi paras cantiknya itu,

...

Chanyeol adalah anak dari seorang konglomerat ternama di korea selatan itu, ia kabur dari rumahnya setelah appanya memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan perusahaan keluarga yang mereka miliki kepada chanyeol , namun chayeol menolak meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya itu karna chanyeol lebih. memilih seni musik, chanyeol,,,ia sangat menyukai musik dan sebagai panisment dari appanya chanyeol akan di jodohkan dengan anak dari rekan kerja appanya tersebut ,namun lagi_lagi chanyeol menolak dan kabur dari rumah berakhir dengan acara kejar mengejar di bandara karna chanyeol hendak kabur keluar negri dan berakhir bertemu dengan namja cantik bernama XI luhan tersebut,

" Hahhh" entah sudah berapa kali chanyeol menghela nafas untuk hari ini, lelah? Sudah pasti!b hatinya yang lelah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, chanyeol lebih memilih kebahagiaan dirinya dari pada kekayaan,

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sisi kanan ranjang di sebelah luhan ia tatap lekat_lekat wajah luhan saat luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan kini posisi mereka berhadapan

Chanyeol sama sekali tak berkedip mengaggumi paras cantik di hadapannya itu, perlahan chanyeol meraba kening mata pipi hidung dan berakhir di bibir mungil milik lihan" sempurna" gumamnya

" namun sayang kau seperti nenek sihir jika sudah terbangun," chanyeol terkikik geli mengingat kejadian_kejadian yang di laluinya bersama luhan hari ini,,,

...

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya karna badanya terasa remuk, luhan mengeliat sesaat dan mengucek matanya seperti anak kecil

" Sudah bangun my prince"

Deg

Jantung luhan berdetak cepat," OHH HELL,, suara itu" luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan seketika matanya membelalak hebat

Dilihatnya kini seorang park chanyeol tengah menyeruput coklat hangatnya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih dan ia terlihat err .. Begitu. Tampan,, Ɯǩά=))º°˚ Ɯǩά=))º°˚

" Tidur nyenyak?" Tanya chanyeol yang kini tengah melangkah mendekatinya

" Janngan mendekat_jangan mendekat , kau membuat hariku sial , jangan mendekat" doa luhan dalam hati, sungguh luhan berharap kejadian yang ia lalui bersama namja mesum yang kini ada di hadapannya itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk

Namun harapan luhan sirna saat tangan namja itu mengelus surai pirangnya dan itu nyata luhan tidak mimpi, ini benar_benar nyata

" Arrrghhhh" luhan malah berteriak seperti orang gila

" Yahh kau ini kenapa,,," tanya chanyeol sedikit kaget akibat teriakan mendadak luhan

Luhan langsung menutup mulutnuya dan menggelengkan kepalanya "kau aneh sekali"

" Aku aneh bukan urusanmu " jawab luhan

" Aishh ,dasar tak mau kalah,, dan apakah semalam tidurmu nyenyak?"

" Mwoo kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa ini sudah pagi lagi,, ?"

" Yahh begitulah,, lagi pula kau tidur seperti orang mati, kalo kamu tidak menendangiku saat tidur semalam , mungkin aku akan mengira kau sudah mati" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya,

Wajah luhan memerah karna kebiasaannya menendang_nendang saat tidur di ketahui orang lain , dan orang itu adalah namja mesum itu, namja yang sangat di bencinya

" Sudah sana bersihkan badanmu, kau bau sekali ," luhan menciumin bau tubuhnya sendiri seperti kucing yang mendengus. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu mmalah terkekeh

" Bagaimana ? Bau bukan? Makanya sana mandi,,"

" Memangya kenapa kalau aku tidak mandi" tanya luhan cuek sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada

" Heyy yeppeo,, kau itu,, bukankah kau kesini untuk berlibur bukan? Jika ≈îЎªãª≈ ,, cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu yang modis sedikit"

" Yahh siapa kamu berani menyuruhku"

" Kau lupa yah,,aku ini sekarang suamimu,,,"

" Yahhh..."

" Sssst.." Luhan hendak melayangkan protes namun jari telunjuk chanyeol keburu hinggap di bibir mungil itu membuat luhan terdiam.

" Cepat mandi ganti bajumu dan kita berangkat"luhan menarik kasar tangan chanyeol dari bibirnya,, " kau menyebalkan,, aku ingin pulang saja,,"

Luhan menghentakan kakinya kasar, chanyeol meghadang langkahnya dan memengang kedua oundak luhan erat, luhan menatap chanyeol heran

"Hey tuan PARK CHANYEOL yang terhormat, mohon maaf sebelumnnya karna saya kesini untuk berlibur dan bukan menjadi MINGGIR"

..

..

..

TBC

(Y);)  
` OKЄ 。 。 cukup sampai disini atau bagaimana ini? #butuhsuport(coment)

Ovay tunggu review chingudeul selanjutnya hi•̃⌣•̃ hi•̃⌣•̃ hi.. .


	2. Chapter 2

**BECAUSE OF SHOES**

_**Author: Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]  
Pairs: ChanHan/YeolHan/ChanLu  
Lengh: Chapter 2  
Genre: romance**_

Warning: BOY LOVE, YAOI,,CRACK PAIRS,DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ, Typo berserakan mohon pengertiannya.

NO PLAGIAT  
NO SPAM  
NO COPAS

HAPPY READING

  
" Xi Luhan kau lama sekali,,,,,," teriak chanyeol sambil bersilang dada di sofa depan televisi kamar hotelnya itu,

Tooook

" Yakkkkk" ringis chanyeol sambil memeganggi kepalanya

" Sebelum berteriak liat kanan kiri dulu makanya" cibir luhan setelah sukses menggetok kepala chanyeol dengan mulusnya

" Kau kira aku mau menyebrang jalan apa!Aishhh kau benar_benar monster, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan wajah cantikmu itu"

" Bukan urusanmu" balas luhan cuek dan berlalu keluar dari kamar hotelnya yang mewah chanyeol mengikutinya di belakang.

Dengan susah payah chanyeol merayu luhan agar tidak membatalkan liburannya di seol dan kembali ke negara asalnya, dengan perdebatan yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuk mereka tentunya, akhirnya luhan mau juga ia ajak jalan_jalan. Agar liburan luhan sedikit berkesan, yah walaupun kebanyakan kesan yang tidak mengenakan bagi luhan pastinya.

" Mobil siapa ini,,," tanya luhan saat chanyeol menghampirinya dengan sebuah mobil sport warna merah di depan pintu masuk hotel itu

" Jangan cerewet, naik saja,,," ucap chanyeol dari dalam mobil sambil memakai kaca mata hitamnya , so cool banget.

" Cihhh,, aku tidak mau" jawab luhan dan berlalu meninggaalkan chanyeol

" Yahh yahh kau mau kemana?" Teriak chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobilnya itu dan mengejar luhan

Greeep

Chanyeol berhasil mengejar luhan dan menarik tanganya" kau mau kemana? Kau bilang mau berlibur bukan, ayoo naik dan kita jalan_jalan"

Luhan menghempaskan tangan chanyeol kasar dan menatap tajam chanyeol  
" Aku tidak mau, aku lebih suka memakai kendaraan umum dari pada meminjam kendaraan orang lain, itu memalukan, kita memakai barang mewah tapi milik orang, aku tidak sudi" dan luhan kembali melangkah

chanyeol kembali menarik tangan luhan" heyy itu mobil ku,," chanyeol keceplosan.

" Maksudmu?" Tatapan luhan seolah menelanjangi chanyeol, dan di balas cengiran garing oleh chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

" Hehhe,, ani,, itu mobil hotel" jawabnya,ngeles. dan luhan hanya menatap malas chanyeol dan berlalu

" Yahh yahh tunggu aku.. Istri macam apa kau ini Xi Luhan,,,"

Dan pada akhirnya chanyeol juga yang mengalah dan mengikuti langkah luhan tanpa menggunakan mobil pribadinya, dan ini adalah pengalaman pertama seorang park chanyeol..

...

" Aduhh _aduhh chanyeol_shi kita beristirahat dulu sebentar bisa!, kakiku sakit sedari tadi berkeliling kota seol ini" ucap luhan sambil memeganggi pergelangan kakinya

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas" tadi kan aku bilang naik mobil saja, kau itu sungguh keras kepala, liat kakimu sampai merah begini" ucap chanyeol saat memeriksa pergelangan kaki luhan, luhan mempoutkan bibirnya,

" Kajja lebih baik kita istirahat dan makan dulu, kau lapar bukan?" Dan luhan menganggukan kepalanya imut membuat chanyeol menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ohh hell sepertinya chanyeol mulai jatuh hati

Chanyeol dan luhan memesan jumblah makanan yang terlalu besar dan banyak untuk ukuran 2 orang, dan jangan lupakan restoran yang chanyeol pilih adalah restoran berkelas, awalnya luhan menolak, tapi setelah perdebatan kecil(lagi) di antara mereka akhirnya luhan pasrah juga,

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya itu sehingga makanan yang di pesannaya terbengkalai  
" kau tidak makan berapa hari xi luhan?" Tanya chanyeol tanpa mengedipkan matanya melihat cara makan luhan

" Makananya enak sekali, aku pernah dengar dari temanku katanya makanan di korea itu enak_enak dan ternyata , ceke thui-ah hen hao che ce (benar ini sangat enak)" ucap luhan dengan makanan yang penuh di mulut mungilnya itu, chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, malu juga ..iyah karna beberapa pasang mata di restoran itu menatap dengan pandangan aneh ke arah mereka,

" Pantas saja kau berat, makanmu sebaanyak ini, dan walaupun makanan di sini enak bukan berarti kau makan sebanyak ini,, makanlah dengan benar, lihatlah orang_orang disini menatap ke arah kita

Luhan mengedikan bahunya seolah tak peduli" aku tidak peduli,,, kapan lagi aku makan gratis di restoran sebagus ini" dan chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, bagaimana bisa appanya akan menyukai luhan jika kelakuannuya saja urakan seperti ini,

...

Luhan dan juga chanyeol meneruskan perjalanan mereka siang itu, menatapi kota seol yang terik. Ramai dan jangan lupakan polusi dan suara bising kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, luhan si senang_senang saja karna memang ini yang ≈îЎªãª≈ inginkan, berkeliling kota seol, namun saat manik matanya menatap ke arah namja menyebalkan yang selalu mengikutinya itu, hati luhan luluh juga

Di lihatnya wajah chanyeol yang memerah karna panas dan keringat yang bercucuran " ni wei seme?(Kau tak apa ?)" Tanya luhan, dan chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa bersuara, luhan yakin sekali chanyeol pasti lelah dan juga kepansan,

" Lai(mari), kita berteduh sebentar" luhan menarik tangan chanyeol ke bawah sebuah pohon rindang dan mendudukan chanyeol di salah satu kursi di bawah pohon itu

" Kau pasti lelah, tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini, luhan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya untuk mengelap peluh di wajah chanyeol namun saat luhan menyentuh pelipis wajah chanyeol , chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan luhan, dan mata merekapun bertemu,

Mereka saling tatap dalam, lama mereka terdiam, namun suara chanyeol memecah keheningan  
" gumawo,,," mendengar suara berat itu luhan tersadar dari fantasinya

" Ah,, mei khun si (tidak masalah) , kau pasti haus,, aku beli minuman dulu yah" alih_alih luhan untuk menghindari tatapan chanyeol,

Baru beberapa langkah luhan pergi , ia menatap miris sepatunya" ahhh sialll sepatuku,,"umpat luhan, chanyeol menatap luhan heran dan menghampirinya

" Rusak yah?, kajja kita beli yang baru, " ucap chanyeol setelah melihat sepatu luhan jebol(?), dan langsung menarik tangan luhan,luhan terdiam dan menggeleng

" Kita jahit saja" ucap luhan membuat chanyeol membelalakan matanya

" Kau bercanda"

" Aku serius"

" Ini sudah rusak, lebih baik kau membuangnya"

" Sepatu ini hadiah ulang tahun dari papahku,, mana boleh aku membuangnya di seoul begitu saja" ucap luhan sambil berjongkok membenahi sepatunya

" Kajja kita cari tukang jahit sepatu" luhan menarik tangan chanyeol namun chanyeol terdiam, ia pandangi kaki pucat milik luhan, kasihan juga melihat luhan tidak memakai sepatu

Chanyeol lansung membungkuk membelakangi luhan  
" Ni cuo semo?(Kamu ngapain?" Tanya luhan

" Kajja, naik punggungku" chanyeol menepuk pundaknya

" Kau yakin? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa aku ini berat?"

" Jangan banyak bicara, telingaku sudah panas mendengar ocehan_ocehanmu dari kemarin ,apa kau mau kaki mulusmu itu terkena kotoran di jalan, lebih baik cepat naik ke punggungku,"

Luhan terdian, benar juga kata namja mesum ini, mana mungkin luhan berjalan mengitari jalanan kota tanpa memakai sepatu, melepuh(?) nanti kaki

" Lama sekali, cepat naik"  
Perintah chanyeol tidak sabar, dan luhan akhirnya menurutinya juga.

" Kenapa tidak membeli yang baru saja" ucap chanyeol yang kini tengah menggendong luhan di punggungnya mengacuhkan tatapan_tatapan aneh dari orang2 sekitar

" Sudah kubilang tidak mau, "luhan mengerti mungkin chanyeol terus memaksanya untuk membeli yang baru karna ia tidak biasa menjahit sepatunya yang rusak , dan bukanya luhan tak mampu dan juga berhemat luhan hanya ingin menjaga pemberian orang lain apalagi itu dari sang ayah.

" Apa kau tidak pernah menjahit sepatumu yang rusak"

" Ani, untuk apa aku menjahitnya, lebih baik aku beli yang baru" jawab chanyeol cuek dengan membenarkan sedikit kaca matanya, namja ini masih saja sok cool membuat luhan geraam dan ingin menimpuk wajahnya dengan sepatu yang ada di genggamannya itu, namun sepertinya kali ini luhan memiliki belas kasihan karna namja menyebalkan ini telah berbaik hati mau menggendongnya. Ck

...

Chanyeol menyerah,,kakinya pegal menggendong luhan mencari tukang jahit sepatu,,ia mendudukan tubuh luhan di taman kota, chanyeol. Menghela nafas sejenak dan membuka kaca mata hitamnya, ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah luhan yang kini tengah menatap sendu sepatu di tangannya itu

" Mau bagaimana lagi, kita sudah berkeliling namun tak menemukan tukang jahit sepatu,,"

" Ini pemberian appaku, aku tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja tapi ini sudah Rusak, dan sepatuku tidak Ada lagi,,,"

" Memangnya kau bawa sepatu berapa?" Tanya chanyeol menatap luhan khawatir juga, tidak ada perdebatan di antara mereka untuk saat ini

" Dua" jawab luhan sendu

" Lalu,,,"

Luhan menatap chanyeol horror , bagaimana bisa chanyeol bertanya datar_datar saja seperti itu, jelas2 chanyeol_lah yang membuang sepatu luhan yang satunya lagi pas di bandara

" Arrrghhhhhh" ringis chanyeol

" Kenapa kau menjewerku,,,"protes chanyeol

" Kau itu bodoh sekali, kau lupa apa pura_pura lupa eoh, bukankah kau sendiri yang membuang sepatuku saat di bandara" chanyeol diam sejenak

" Tapi cuma sebelah, dan yang sebelahnya lagi kau yang membuangnya" bela chanyeol

" Dan itu gara_gara kau menepuk bokongku seenaknya, dan aku tidak membuangnya hanya melemparna ke wajahmu" luhan juga tak mau kalah debat

" Sama saja bodoh" gemas chanyeol dan menatap luhan mengejek

" Baiklah aku akan menggantinya" chanyeol bangkit dan menyeret luhan begitu saja,

" Tunggu sepatuku ketinggalan" luhan berbalik dan mengambil sepatunya yang sudah rusak itu,,

...

niat awal mereka berdua hanya akan mencarikan sepatu untuk luhan , namun jiwa shoping chanyeol muncul saat memasuki pusat perbelanjaan itu,,

" Yahh kau itu seperti yeoja saja,,apa kau tidak lihat belanjaanmu ini sudah banyak" oceh luhan geram karna ia di suruh bawa belanjaan yang chanyeol beli, dan itu tidak sedikit

" Sebentar lagi,,," jawab chanyeol cuek dan masih sibuk memilih_milih aksesoris

" Sebentar lagi_sebentar lagi, dari tadi kau bilang sebentar lagi" luhan menggerutu

Bruuuuk

Luhan geram bukan main , ia melempar semua belanjaan yang mereka beli dan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol begitu saja.

" Yahh kenapa kau melemparnya, kau mau kemana xi luhan,,," chanyeol berlari mengejar luhan

DEG

Langkah luhan terhenti setelah mendapati sosok yang selalu mengisi hatinya itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa kabar dan sekarang setelah luhan menemukannya kembali malah sakit yang luhan terima, luhan tak menyangka ia akan bertemu lagi dengan namja itu disini," Kris" lirih luhan, dan OOoOo°˚°˚OOoO, lihatlah namja itu kini tengah memeluk pinggang namja lain " nappeun namja" lanjut luhan dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang

PUUuuuk

" Hoshh hoshh hosshhh" chanyeol menepuk pundak luhan, membuat luhan sedikit terkesiap, luhan melirik chanyeol tanpa expresi, datar .chanyeol ngos-ngosan. Langkah luhan cepat juga

" Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Luhan" teriak chanyeol membuat beberapa orang yang tak jauh dari mereka menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, luhan langsung membekap mulut lemes chanyeol

" Kau berisik sekali, dia bisa mendengarnya bodohh" bisik luhan sedikit geram di telinga chanyeol

" Hmmmmp" chanyeol tak bisa berkata apa_apa. Dia hendak bertanya 'siapa?'karna mulutnya di bekap, jadi hanya gumaman tak jelas yang luhan dengar

" Luhan / yeolli " koor kris dan namja di sebelahnya itu bersamaan.

DEG

" Terlambat" lesu luhan.

Luhan dan chanyeol menatap sosok di depanya itu sendu, setelah mereka mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya itu memanggil nama mereka masing_masing, ani lebih tepatnya hanya luhan saja yang memasang wajah sendunya, sedangkkan chanyeol! Ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sejujurnya chanyeol sama seperti luhan,tapi ia hanya menutupi suasana hatinya yang kacau sama seperti luhan dengan cara berlaga cuek dan acuh

" Yeolli siapa namja cantik ini?" Tanya namja mungil yang bersama kris itu , OOoOo°˚°˚OOoO, sungguh chanyeol sagat tidak ingin bertemu dengan namja yang telah menghianatinya itu

"..." Chanyeol terdiam , ia hanya menatap luhan yang nenatap lurus ke arah namja di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan kosong, chanyeol mengacuhkan pertanyaan namja itu.

Sedangkan kris hanya bisa mematung mendapatkan tatapan dari luhan,  
" Ahh ne, yeoli , bulan depan kita akan bertunangan , kau harus datang yah" ucap namja mungil itu sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kris, luhan melirik sejenak dan membuang pandangannya malas, kris hendak menyingkirkan tangan namja mungil yang akan menjadi tunangannya itu namun tidak bisa, mata kris terus menatap ke arah luhan,

" Aku tidak janji,, masih banyak urusan yang lebih penting dari pada harus menghadiri pesta pertunanganmu itu baekhyun_shi,,aku harus pergi bulan madu dengan anaeku ini, benarkan changi?" jawab chanyeol cuek sambil merangkul pundak luhan, luhan masih diam dan masih menatap kris mengacuhkan ucapan chanyeol yang seenaknya saja itu , kris terbelalak tak percaya, ia hendak menepis tangan chanyeol dari pundak luhan , namun namja yang di panggil baekhyun itu menghentikanya, mungkin baekhyun pikir kris geram karna chanyeol tanpa sengaja melecehkannya, Salah, kris geram karna chanyeol seenaaknya saja menyentuh pundak luhan dan menyebut luhan sebagai anaenya.

" Lu_luhanie,," ucap kris terbata,luhan menatap ia sendu namun bibirnya tetap bungkam,

" Kris kau mengenalnya?" Tanya baekhyun, kris diam dan chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya

" Luhanie, kenapa kau disini" tanya kris pada akhirnya mengacuhkan pertanyaan baekhyun, baekhyun menatap kris heran, namun tak di hiraukan kris, matanya masih terfokus terhadap luhan, chanyeol hanya bisa mengerutkan dahiny' pasti ada sesuatu antara luhan dan tunangan mantan kekasihnya itu,

" Kenapa kau bisa ada disini," lanjut kris , luhan berdecih melepaskan tangan chanyeol yang mengalung di pundaknya dan mendekati kris dan namja itu

Chanyeol terdiam' apa yang akan luhan lakukan ?' Di llihat dari gellagat luhan dan tatapan mata luhan terhadap namja yang bersama baekhyun itu membuat hati chanyeol yakin bahwa suasana hati luhan tidak baik_baik saja,

" Ni_men (kalian),," ucap luhan santai sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, sambil menatap kris dan baekhyun bergantian,

Tubuh kris bergetar chanyeol hanya bisa menatap heran mereka, ' apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di antara mereka" batin chanyeol was_was

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kris, sedang apa kau disini dan bersama namja ini?" Tanya luhan , baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan luhan, kris terdiam tak bisa menjawab

" Yahh dia ini calon tunanganku" sela baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan luhan

" Jadi kau berselingkuh di belakangku,," luhan tak menghiraukan ucapan baekhyun

" Jika berselingkuh di depan dan terang_terangan begitu mana bisa di sebut selingkuh, poligami itu namanya changi" ucap chanyeol cuek

" Yeolli kenapa kau tak membelaku" kesal baekhyun  
" Siapa kamu?, aku tidak mengenalmu, changi kajja kita tinggalkan mereka" ucap chanyeol membuat baekhyun bertambah geram , dan menyeret tangan luhan namun luhan menepisnya ' ck keras kepala' cibiir chanyeol kepada luhan.

" Jadi!, apa benar yang di ucapkan namja ini kris? Apa kau akan bertunangan dengannya?"

" Ne,," jawab kris lemah

" Jadi, apakah kau akan bertunangan dengan namja lain di saat kau meninggalkan kekasih yang kau pacari sekian lama yang menunggumu tanpa lelah walau tanpa kabar sama sekali'' lagi_lagi kris terdiam, chanyeol menggenggam tangan luhan mencoba menenagkan saat di lihatnya nada bicara luhan tidak cukup baik di dengar,

" Luhan kau bahkan sudah menikah dengan namja itu,,," tunjuk kris ke arah chanyeol yang di balas chanyeol dengan tatapan datarnya

" Sudah lama kau bersama namja ini? " Tanya luhan lagi mengalihkan pertanyaan kris, sedangkan chanyeol terlihat memaainkan handphoonya

" 2 tahun"

Luhan menarik nafas dalam mencoba membendung perasaannya yang mulai sesak dan berakibat berderaian air mata nantinya.

" Jadi, selama itu kau menduakanku, membohongiku, dan mempermainkanku.." Kris menunduk

" Tak pernah membalas pesanku dan juga telphoneku, cihh jangankan untuk membalas, menghubungiku saja kau tak pernah" geram luhan melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Tui pu chi,," ucap kris yang hanya bisa bersikap pasrah walau di hatinya tak rela

" Hao_lah,, wo cetaule ,, bersenang senang lah, semoga kalian bahagia " luhan melangkah melewati kris dan baekhyun,

" Changi ,, tunggu" chanyeol yang menyadari luhan berlalu dengan kesedihan segera menyusulnya, cukup dia yang merasakan sakit hati karna baekhyun memilih kris untuk hidup bersamanya, chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan luhan merasaan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan dulu.

" Lupakan saja dia hyung, saya tidak peduli sepenting apa dirinya di hati hyung dulu,yang jelas sekarang kau akan menjadi miliku seutuhnya," langkah luhan dan chanyeol terhenti saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara baekhyun, chanyeol menggenggam tangan luhan erat, luhan masih diam tak merespon, biasanya luhan akan heboh sendiri jika chanyeol sudah menyentuhnya

" dan kau park chanyeol, jaga istiru baik_baik sangan sampai ia merebut pasangan orang lain"

DEG

Ucapan baekhyun barusan sukses membuat sakit hati luhan semakin parah, chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan luhan, giginya gemeletuk ,geram dengan ucapan baekhyun akhirnya chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya menyeret luhan dan menghampiri kris dan baekhyun kembali

" Kau tahu aku kan baekhyun shi" ucap chanyeol setelah sampai di hadapan kris dan Baekhyun.

" Nde.." Ucap baekhyun sambil bersilang dada

" Kau tahu bagaimana aku kalau sudah kesal"

" Yahh karna kau adalah mantan kekasihku, jelas aku sangat tahu,,," luhan menatap chanyeol dan baekhyun secara bergantian ' bagaimana bisa ' batin luhan ' jadi mereka , chanyeo dan namja ini pernah berpacaran,! Hell ..'

" Kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku sudah kesal,, " baekhyun terdiam, ia sangat hapal orang seperti apa chanyeol itu

" Kau baru saja menyakiti perasaanku dengan menghina istriku baekhyun_ah, ,," chanyeol memandang remeh baekhyun

" Kau hanya massa laluku, jadi jangan pernah kau mencampuri urusanku, luhan sekarang adalah istriku dan luhan hanya masalalu kris begitupun juga denganmu, kau hanya masalaluku yang hitam.

Chu :*  
Chanyeol mengecup kening luhan

" Ch_chanyeol" lirih luhan, biasanya luhan akan memukul atau menimpuk chanyeol jika chanyeol berbuat sesuatu yang aneh, namun tidak untuk kali ini, chanyeol menatap luhan dengan senyum manisnya, mengenggam tangan luhan dan mengelusnya, luhan balas menumpukan tangannya membalas sentuhan chanyeol dan tersenyum, tak ada lagi tatapan saling mengejek di antara mereka, luhan tahu posisinya sekarang tak jauh beda dengan chanyeol, luhan juga tahu chanyeol hanya ingin membantunya.

" Sepertinya, kau harus berhati _ hati dengan namja ini kris_shi, ayo changi kita pulang,, " chanyeol menarik kembali tangan luhan, namun luhan malah balik menarik tangan chanyeol sehingga chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan

Cup

Luhan mencium bibir chanyeol, melumatnya dan menghisapnya, chanyeol terdiam , ia tidak membalas ataupun menolak, ini terlalau cepat, namun chanyeol mengerti maksud luhan, ia merangkul pingang luhan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka,

Kris mengepalkan tangannya geram

Pluuup

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dengan luhan, dilihatnya luhan yang kini terengah, chanyeol mengecup kembali kening luhan  
" Kajja kita pergi dari tempat ini, " ajak chanyeol, luhan mengangguk

" Dan untuk kalian, semoga hubungan kalian bisa lebih manis dari hubungan kami. Ucap chanyeol dan berlalu dari tempat itu meninggalkan kekesalan yang tiada tara di hati kris dan baekhyun

'''''''

Saat ini chanyeol dan luhan berada di dalam mobil sport warna merah milik chanyeol yang tadi pagi chanyeol gunakan, namun kali ini luhan tidak menolak atau juga banyak omong, ia hanya menurut saja saat chanyeol menuntunnya memasuki mobil itu yang sudah terparkir indah di depan pintu keluar mall itu. Kenapa bisa mobil itu berada di situ?, tentui saja chanyeol menyuruh seseorang mengantarkannya.

" Ciumanmu tadi boleh juga" ucap chanyeol sambil memegangi bibirnya yang basah

" Diam kau, hiks jika tidak ada mereka hiks aku juga takan sudi menciummu namja pervert hiks hiks" luhan berucap sambil sesenggukan karna ia menangis tersedu_sedu saat meninggalkan kris dan baekhyun tadi

" Ulljima, tak seharusnya kau menanggisi namja seperti itu, posisiku sama sepertimu Xi luhan, tapi aku biasa saja"

" Itu karna kau tak punya perasaan ,, "

" Yahh ,, galakmu kumat lagi" cibir chanyeol  
Tangis Luhan semakin kecang saja

" Yahh yahh uljima, kau tidak boleh terpuruk begitu saja di buang oleh kekasihmu itu, sadarlah, mereka bahkan akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat, lupakan dia"

" Kau benar" luhan mengusap air matanya kasar  
" Aku seorang namja yang kuat, bodohnya aku yang selalu menunggunya, menunggu cinta pertamakuu yang jelas_jelas sangat menyakitkan,, bahkan dia selalu merejeck telphonku, hiks hisk" luhhan kembali menagis, chanyeol menghela nafasnya entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya

" Tapi setidaknya , ada beberapa hal yang harus kau waspadai dalam menjalin hubungan bukan!" Luhan menatap chanyeol sejenak

" Maksudmu?" Tanya luhan

" Semua orang yang ku kenal selalu mengatakan padaku,,," mata chanyeol terus menatap jalanan sambil berucap, mengenang betapa sakitnya cinta yang dulu ia jalin bersama baekhyun , hingga ia sadar akan suatu hal

" Bahkan ketika dunia berada dalam kekacauan, aku masih bisa duduk santai sambil makan, begitu juga dengan cinta, di saat cintamu berada di ujung tanduk, berfikirlah jauh, bahwa masih banyak cinta yang lain di luar sana" ucap chanyeol bijak

" Yahhh, kau itu berucap seenaknya saja, apa kau tidak pernah berfikir satu hal juga park chanyeol yang Bodoh,,, ketahuilah meskipun phonsel bisa di tukar dan sepatuku yang rusak itu bisa di ganti dengan yang baru, tapi tidak dengan cinta, cinta. perasaan hati seseorang mana bisa di tukar bodoh,," geram luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Tidak peduli bagaimana dan sebesar apa harapanmu tentang cinta, yang jelas cinta tidak bisa menjadi harapan" ucapan chanyeol sukses mebuat bibir luhan kelu, luhan tertegun,

" Terbukti, cinta kini membuatmu sakit bukan" dan luhan menunduk mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir chanyeol

" Di sini " luhan menyentuh dada kirinya " aku menyayangi dan mencintainya dengan setulus hati" chanyeol menatap miris luhan.

" Dan di sini pula" kini giliran chanyeol yang menyentuh dada kirinya sama seperti yang luhan lakukan, menyambung ucapan luhan " cinta membuatnya sakit disini"

" Huweeeee , mengapa kita senasibbb hisk hiks" dan luhan kembali menangis kencang, chanyeol menutup sebelah kiri telinganya dan berdecih

" Berisik sekali kau ini, apa kau mau aku turunkan di jalan eoh" ancam chanyeol

Plaaakk

Dan chanyeol sukses mendapat timpukan sayang di kepalanya

" Kau ini hobby sekali memukul kepalaku, "oceh chanyeol

" Bukankah tadi di mall itu aku memukulmu di bibir,"

Bluss

Chanyeol merona ia mengalihkan pandangannya  
Sedangkan luhan, ia mengatakan itu tanpa sadar tentunya karna suana hatinya sangat kacau saat ini

" Bagaimana mungkin kau menurunkan istrimu ini di jalan park chanyeol. Dan luhan manyun, ia bersilang dada menatap lurus jalanan, chanyeol tersenyum, akhirnya luhan mengikuti permainanya juga,'istri, aku berjanji akan menjadikan kau istriku yang sebenarnuya Xi luhan' batin chanyeol,,

" Baiklah, lebih baik kita lupakan kejadian tadi, anggap saja itu hanya mimpi, dan mari kita bersenang_senang untuk malam ini Xi Luhan,," chanyeol menyeringai

" Kau akan membawaku kemana bodoh?" Tanya luhan dengan raut wajah takut_takut

" Kau akan tau nanti sayang" seringaian chanyeol membuat bulu kuduk luhan merinding

" Lindungi aku Tuhan" doa luhan dalam hati sambil terus menatap chanyeol yang menyunggingkan seringaian kejam

Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol, luhan tak habis fikir dengan namja jangkung nan bodoh di hadapannya itu, bisa_bisanya ia mengajak melakukan hal yang menurut luhan bodoh juga.

" Kau Gila park chanyeol kau gilaaa,,," chanyeol nyengir melihat luhan seperti orang gila berteriak_riak seperti itu.

" Ayolah, ini akan menyenangkan luhan apalagi kita melakukannya di tepi pantai seperti ini,di malam yang dingin angin yang menghempas wajah dengan lembutnya di tambah bintang di atas sana yang berkelip indah, aku berani jamin malam ini juga kau akan melupakan kris"

" Pu yao(tidak Mau),, aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya" tolak luhan

" Kau bilang ingin melupakan masalahmu dengan kris, kajja ini tidak terlalu buruk , sedikit juga tidak masalah, aku jamin kau akan melupakan kris malam ini, dan bersenang_senang bersamaku" chanyeol hendak meraih tangan luhan , namun luhan malah menjauh

" Kau namja mesum, pikiranmu pervert sekali,,,"

" Itu tidak masalah bagiku, karna kau sudah sering memanggilku seperti itu"

" Yahhh"

" Kajja changi, jangan banyak membantah apa kata suamimu,," dan dengan paksa chanyeol menarik luhan untuk duduk di hamparan pasir putih itu, luhan terdiaam menatap chanyeol yang tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas plastik yang ia dapatkan di salah satu minimarket,

Luhan penasaran juga," bagaimana rasanya yah?"

" Bersulang,,," teriak chanyeol sambil meminum minumannya, dan mengelap sudut bibirnya dari sisa minuman itu, ia mellirik luhan yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengipasinya dengan tangannya, chanyeol terkikik, sungguh luhan polos juga pikirnya

" Minuman macam apa ini? kenapa rasanya aneh sekali, dan juga panas,, huekkk"

" Kau seperti itu karna kau baru merasakannya luhan, coba kau meminumnya sambil mengingat hal buruk yang kris lakukan padamu, kau pasti akan menikmati minuman ini,," jawab chanyeol mengompori luhan.

Luhan berfikir sejenak, apa salahnya di coba,

" Sebenarnya ini minuman apa bodoh,,?" tanya luhan  
" Ini arak beras,, tidak terlalu buruk untuk tubuhmu, bahkan sebagian orang menggunakannya untuk obat" luhan mengangguk

" Baiklah, untuk kali ini tak apa lah aku meminumnya toh ini juga obat" dan luhan menyodorkan botol minumannya ke arah chanyeol " chanpent" ucapnya chanyeol menyeringai dan mengadukan botol minumannya dengan botol minuman luhan " dasar bodoh, ini baik untuk kesehatan jika kau meminumnya sesuai takaran, jika kau maminumnya terlalu banyak itu sama saja bohong" batin chanyeol dan meminum minumanya sendiri

" Namja itu , dia pura pura peduli di awal saja,," ucap luhan dan kembali meminum minumannya

" Tapi kemudian, begitu dia sudah memiliki kamu dia akan memulai aksinya membuat kamu percaya padanya, " tambah chanyeol dan meneguk minumannya juga

luhan mengangguk " dan membuatku merasa berarti" luhan menghabiskan satu botol arak beras itu, chanyeol tersenyum dan memberikan satu botol lagi pada luhan " kau benar luhan" ucap chanyeol mengomentari ucapan luhan

" Nasib kita sama seperti sebungkus makanan ringan yah , ,," racau luhan

" Setelah habis di buang begitu saja kapan saja yang kita inginkan" tambah chanyeol

" Sungguh benar_benar seperti sampah,," luhan geram dan meneguk habis minuman di botolnya, chanyeol menatap takjub luhan , kuat juga dia menghabiskan satu botol dalam sekali tenggak,

" Meskipun dia mengatakan mereka akan selalu berada disisimu bersamamu,,"

" Tapi itu semua bohong.." Teriak luhan memotong ucapan chanyeol,merebut minuman di tangan chanyeol dan segera meminumnya

" Teman senasib, kau benar sekali, itu semua bohong" teriak chanyeol sambil mengguncang pundak luhan membuat luhan tersedak minumannya

Bruuuusss

" Yahhh kau ini " chanyeol mengelap wajahnya yang kena semburan luhan dengan agak_agak jijik

Luhan nyengir " ћϱћϱ"̮he'. Thui bu ji (maaf) " sambil membentuk hurus "V"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menatap ke arah laut lepas setelah membersihkan wajahnya

" Cerita cinta kita hancur" lirih chanyeol  
" Dan menyedihkan" tambah luhan  
" Bahkan ini sangat menyakitkan" ucap chanyeol lagi, luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak, chanyeol melirik luhan,

"Ayoo huks kita minum lagi,huks" ucap luhan sambil menyodorkan botol minuman, chanyeol menarik botol minuman luhan karna luhan sudah cegukan, luhan pasti sudah merasakan kepalanya berkunang

" Kau sudah mabuk, jangan teruskan" ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut luhan.

" Pabbo, mana bisa ini di hentikan, bukankah kau yang mengajakku dan menyuruhku meminum minuman ini, ayoo kita lanjutkan" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan mulai meracau

" Biar aku minum sendiri kalau begitu" luhan merebut kembali minuman yang ada di tangan chanyeol dan meminumnya kasar saat dilihatnya chanyeol tak bereaksi.

" Uhukk uhuuk" luhan kembali tersedak dengan cekatan chanyeol langsung menepuk pungung luhan

" Aku bilang hentikan bukan"

" Aku tidak apa_apa" luhan nyengir dengan mata sayunya,mengerti bahwa chanyeol menghawatirkannya melihat dari raut wajah namja tampan itu.

" Pabbo namja" cibir chanyeol

Luhan menatap chanyeol dengan mata rusanya itu, dan saat mata itu saling bertemu, seolah terikat sesuatu , mereka tak bisa menghindar dari tatapan masing_masing, chanyeol terdiam, begitupun luhan dengan mata yang saling memandang

" Apakah aku boleh untuk menempatkan diriku disini?" Chanyeol menyentuh dada kiri luhan,luhan terdiam dengan masih menatap dalam manik kelam chanyeol

" Kau tahu, rasanya itu sangat tidak nyaman ketika kau sudah menyerahkan ini pada seseorang" luhan balik menyentuh dada kiri chanyeol

" Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi padanya dan itu karnaku" ucap chanyeol

" Jadi kau akan bertanggung jawab jika dia sakit nanti,,dan," luhan menggantung ucapannya sambil meremas dada kiri Chanyeol

" Apa kau rela mati untuknya?" lanjut luhan dan menatap chanyeol tajam, chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ia menundukan wajahnya membuat luhan berdecih

" Kau sama saja" cibir luhan

" Aku janji , demi kamu luhan" chanyeol menggenggam tangan luhan yang meremas dadanya itu,

" Cen te ma? (Sungguh)"

" Tentu saja " jawab chanyeol mantap

" OKE,, "luhan tersenyum dan menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung chanyeol manja,chanyeol tersenyum ia menangkup kedua pipi luhan membuat pergerakan luhan tertahan, mata mereka saling bertemu dan perlahan jarak di antara merekapun terkikis , nafas mereka saling menerpa wajah satu sama lain, hingga ciuman di antara merekapun tak terelakan lagi,,,

"""

Chanyeol kembali menggendong luhan memasuki kamar hotelnya, luhan terlihat tertidur pulas di gendongannya, dan chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan

" Apa perlu kami bantu tuan" ucap salah satu pegawainya menawarkan diri

" Tidak usah, tolong bukakan pintunya saja"

"Nde" jawab pegawai itu  
Chanyeol kembali meneruskan langkahnya , namun. Saat melewati meja reseptionis lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat seorang yeoja cantik yang bertugas di situ memanggilnya

" Waeyo apakah ada hal yang penting?" Tanya chanyeol

" Mianhe sajangnim, " pelayan itu menunduk hormat" tadi tuan besar menyuruh anda untuk segera pulang, ada satu hal yang ingin beliau bicarakan, " ucapnya hormat

" Biar aku urus dia nanti" dan chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya dan juga luhan,

bruuuk

Luhan mengeliat saat chanyeol membaringkannya di ranjang, menyamankan posisi tidurnya" chanyeol-ah,, apa kita sudah pulang, rasanya tubuhku remuk semua". Racau luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya

Chanyeol yang tengah menyelimuti luhanpun akhirnya terkikik

" Kau ini sedang mengigau eoh? hi•̃⌣•̃ hi•̃⌣•̃ hi.. .Kau lucu sekali"

" Aku tidak mengiggau dan aku masih bisa mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan park chanyeol, hanya saja mataku sulit untuk terbuka lebar, ini terlalu berat,,

Chanyeol langsung berjongkok menghadap wajah luhan " sungguh, apa kau juga mendengar apa yang di ucapkan reseptionis itu tadi,,?" Tanya chanyeol was_was

" Bisa jadi" dan luhan membalikan tubuhnya perlahan ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat itu.

" Aku ingin ke kamar mandi" dan luhanpun melangkah dengan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi sedangkan chanyeol hanya terdiam di posisinya

' Ahh bagaimana ini jika luhan tahu aku juga menganggapnya sebagai istri sahku di depan appa, luhan pasti merajamku' chanyeol ngebatin dan menggulingkan tubuhnya di kasur

Klekkk

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar dari sebelumnya, sepertinya luhan habis membersihkan dirinya yang kacau itu. Luhan menatap chanyeol yang kini tengah tengkurap di atas ranjang, perlahan luhan mendekatinya

" Chanyeol-ah" luhan menguncang tubuh chanyeol, lama_lama luhan sebal juga karna chanyeol sama sekali tak bergeming

" Yahh park chanyeol" teriak luhan geram , namun yang luhan dengar hanya sebuah dengkuran halus dari namja menyebalkan itu.

" Yahhh park chanyeol ayo bangun, jika kau tidur di sini lalu aku tidur dimana, masa aku harus tidur di sofa, ayoo cepat bangun" luhan mengguncang tubuh chanyeol kasar

Bruuuk

Greeep

Mata luhan membelalak sempurna saat chanyeol menarik tangannya hingga jatuh ke ranjang dan chanyeol juga mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya itu

" Malam ini kita tidur bersama, bukankah kau sudah menjadi miliku sekarang" ucap chanyeol lirih masih memejamkan matanya

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali mencerna ucapan namja mesum yang tengah mendekapnya itu

" Shiroo,, kau bukan suamiku" luhan meronta namun itu malah membuat dekapan chanyeol semakin erat saja

" Yahh lepaskan aku, pindah sana,," ronta luhan,chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh luhan yang tidak bisa diam itu dan mengunci pergerakannya. Luhan mematung saat mata chanyeol menatap tajam matanya

" Kau akan menjadi istriku, aku janji"  
Setelah mengatakan itu tubuh chanyeol ambruk di atas tubuh luhan dan luhan hanya bisa terdiam otaknya tidak bisa berfikir lagi,, ini terlalu memusingkan.

Luhan terbangun saat ia merasa ada yang menggelitiki hidungnya  
" Eunghh" lenguh luhan tak nyaman, perlahan ia mengerjapkan matanya imut

" Sudah bangun sleeping beauty" terdengar suara berat chanyeol memasuki indera pendengarannya,jujur luhan masih ngantuk , namun suara itu sangat menganggunya

" Ayoo bangun ini sudah siang, lihatlah matahari bahkan sudah hampir ke atas(?), bukankah kau ingin berlibur sayang" luhan membalikan tubuhnya, chanyeol sungguh berisik dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang tidak mau diam menggelitiki tubuh luhan

" Kau itu selalu mengangguku , pergi sana, aku mau tidur, ucap luhan sambil menarik selimut dan menutupinya keseluruh tubuhnya, membuat tubuh luhan seperti kepongpong

Chanyeol menarik selimut luhan

CHU :*

Mata luhan langsung melebar dan bangkit menatap tajam ke arah chanyeol saat bibir mungilnya di kecup singkat.  
" Apa yang kau lakukan" teriak luhan

" Apakah tidurmu nyenyak changi" sepertinya chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan_teriakan luhan dan kali ini ia tidak membalasnya dengan teriakan lagi melainkan dengan sentuhan sayang di pucuk kepala luhan, luhan terdiam melihat senyum tulus chnayeol yang baru kali ini luhan lihat,  
" Ehh ,yah,, eumm lumayan" luhan menggaruk rambutnya asal hingga menjadi acak_acakan, sebenarnya luhan melakukan itu untuk menggurangi perasaan aneh di hatinya ,gugup.

Pikiran luhan menerawang kejadian semalam bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mempunyai ide untuk menerima park chanyeol sebagai pengganti kris , dan bagaimana pula sekarang ia bisa tidur satu ranjang dengan namja jangkung itu, luhan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan pikirannya yang tidak_tidak

" Gwemchana?" Tanya chanyeol saat melihat luhan terdiam, luhan melirik pakaiannya " ahh, masih sama dengan yang semalam dan masih rapih(?), berarti chanyeol tidak melakukan apa_apa padaku semalam" batin luhan

" Kamu tidur nyenyak sekali. Apa kau lelah ? Aku lihat malam ini kau tidur dengan tenangnya tak ada lagi keributan yang kau ciptakan akibat menendang2 ranjang hi•̃⌣•̃ hi•̃⌣•̃ hi.. . " Chanyeol terkikik dan luhan meliriknya hanya bisa berdecih " rahasiaku terbongkar" pikirnya

Luhan kembali menggulingkan(?) Tubuhnya di ranjang, chanyeol terkikik sepertinya luhan ngambek, lalu chanyeol merangkak mendekati luhan

" Wo ai ni, Xi Luhan" bisiknya di telinga luhan, luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan

TAP

Tepat sekali perbuatan luhan berhasil menggunci pergerakannya sendiri, kini ia terkurung di antara lengan kekar chanyeol, di lihatnya chanyeol yang menyeringai, " me_menjauh dari tubuhku" ucap luhan gugup

" Tidak mau, jawab dulu ucapanku" tolak chanyeol

" Aku kesini untuk berlibur, bukan untuk mencari cinta park chanyeol, ,," tegan tegas luhan mengucapkannya, namun chanyeol masih menaggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman

" Kau lupa yang semalam" otak luhan langsung mem_Flassback(?) Kejadian semalam, dan itu sukses membuat wajahnya memerah, "kita jadian" lirih luhan

" Yaps, tepat sekali manis" tangan chanyeol menjelajahi bibir luhan " bibirku selalu manis saat aku mencicipinya

Plaaak

Luhan lansung menampik tangan chanyeol " waeyo?"Kaget chanyeol

" Jangan sentuh"

" Aku bahkan sudah mencicipinya, kenapa tidak boleh sentuh, kau ini dasar istri durhaka" okok chanyeol terlalu mendramatisir

" Chanyeol sebaiknya kau jangan memberiku harapan kosong, aku cuma turis disini, dan kau dengan seenaknya masuk mengacaukan liburanku, sekarang kau bilang kau mencintaiku, hubungan kita cukup sebatas perkenalan saja, setelah liburanku selesay, aku pasti akan kembali ke china," luhan menatap dalam mata chanyeol yang kini masih memerangkappnya, meninih tubuh mungilnya, chanyeoll terdiam mendengar perkataan luhan

" Lebih baik sekarang kita menjaga jarak , agar kita tidak terlalu berat hati saat kita berpisah nanti, pergilah dari kehidupanku" lanjutnya

" Kenapa kamu bilang seperti itu luhan,,,?"

" Chanyeol aku mohon kamu mengerti, kita bersama hanya untuk sementara, setelah liburanku selesay kita akan berpisah, dan kau lebih baik pulang ke rumahmu, " luhan mengatakan itu dengan sungguh sungguh namun chanyeol malah tersenyum

" Luhan changi,," ucap chanyeol . Luhan terkejut melihat reaksi chanyeol atas ucapannya barusan

" Chanyeol, sudah ku,,,"

" Ssssst" chanyeol menempelkan jari tangannya ke bibir mungil luhan, menyatukan keningnya dengan kening luhan. Dan mengesekan hidung mereka

' Ini salah ini salah, ini seharusnya tidak ada di jadwal libiranku di seol, ini seharusnya tidak terjadi, aku bahkan baru mengenalnya 3 hari ini' batin luhan

Chanyeol sudah tidak menggesekan hidungnya lagi di hidung luhan, namun kening mereka masih merapat  
" Luhan,, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan hatiku aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa merasa begitu sayang padamu dan ingin terus melindungimu, " chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi luhan memisahkan pautan kening mereka ia tatap dalam mata rusa itu  
"Luhan,, sejak pertemuan partama kita di bandara , saat dimana aku tersenyum padamu dan kau membalas senyumanku saat dimana sebelum aku menepuk bokongkmu dan kau ,,,"

" Jangan bahas itu bodoh" sela luhan geram

" Ah baiklah, ," ralat chanyeol melanjutkan kembali ucapannya

" Saat dimana kita saling lempar senyuman, saat itulah pertama kali aku tahu kalau aku tertarik padamu, kau tahu aku sangat kecewa saat kita perpapasan dan kau hanya diam saja, maka dari itu aku menepuk bokongmu" jelas chanyeol, membuat luhan merengut, sudah luhan bilang jangan di bahas malah di bahas lagi, luhan malas jadinya mendengarkan cerita namja mesum yang masih setia menindih tubuhnya itu

" Yah karna aku ingin kau memperhatikanku lagi makanya aku menepuk bokonmu, berharap pertemuan kita tidak hanya sepintas lewat, aku ingin pertemuan pertama kita berkesan , dan aku bisa mengenalmu sampai sejauh ini"

" Apa kau bilang! berkesan? " Luhan mulai geram bagaimana chanyeol bisa bilang pertemuan mereka berkesan dengan cara seperti itu

" Yah, dan kau tahu aku senang sekali saat kau memanggilku namja mesum, aku kira aku akan mendapatkan ciuman di pipi dari mu , ternyata sepatumulah yang mencium wajahku" chanyeol berucap sedikit greget di akhir, membuat luhan terdiam

" Kau,," lemah luhan

" Yahh aku mencintaimu, XI luhan, sarangheo,"

" Kau tahu cahnyeol_ah, selama 3 hari ini isi kepalaku hanya ada kamu, karna kau terus menghantui perasaanku, sungguh menganggu"

Chanyeol tersenyum" jangan membuat saya kecewa dengan perasaanku luhan,aku belum pernah merasa senyaman ini saat berhubungan dengan seseorang bahkan saat bersama baekhyunpun aku tak merasa sampai senyaman ini, selama ini saya hanya sibuk dengan urusan appa di kantor tanpa memikirkan urusan pribadi, dan sekarang saya tahu satu hal"

" Ap_apa?"

" (wo hen ai ni )"ucap chanyeol

" Cha_chanyeol" luhan terdiam chanyeol menatap mata luhan dalam luhan langsung membuang wajahnya yang bersemu,

" Apa ini semua tidak terlalu cepat?"

" Aku tahu, mungkin ini takdir, dan aku serius dengan ucapanku luhan"

" Kenapa"

" Karna aku takut segalanya akan menjadi terlambat"

Luhan terdiam , dan chanyeol malah terkekeh melihat mimik wajah luhan yang terlihat begitu serius

CHUP

Chanyeol mengecup kening luhan  
" Sudah mandi sana , kau bau sekali, dan hari ini kita akan memulai perjalanan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih sayang "

" Gombal". Luhan mendorong tubuh chanyeol dan melesat kekamar mandi

" Tampilah secantik mungkin hari ini sayang" teriak chanyeol

Brakkk

Dan di balas luhan dengan memnutup kencang pintu kamar mandi

" UKE yang galak, menarik, dan aku suka "

Hari ini chanyeol dan luhan menghabiskan harinya dengan berlibur ke taman bermain, tak ada lagi pertengkaran di antara mereka, mereka terlihat seraasi hari ini, chanyeol selalu menggenggam tangan luhan dan luhan tak menolak, sepertinya luhan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran chanyeol, senyum tak pernah lupus dari bibir mereka hingga kini mereka pulang larut ke hotel dengan tangan yang masih terpaut dan senyuman yang seolah tak ada habisnya

" Chanyeol, aku ketoilet sebentar yah, kau tunggu disini, aku tak akan lama" ucap luhan, chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut luhan

" Baiklah, aku tunggu" dan luhanpun berlari kecil ke arah toilet yang tak jauh dari loby hotel

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke senderan(?) Kursi tunggu yang berada di loby hotel itu dengan santainya, sesekali ia mengangguk membalas hormat dari para pegawai di hotel itu, yah biar bagaimanapun tampilan chanyeol seantero hotel itu tahu chanyeol adalah anak tunggal dari bosnya, pemilik hotel ini

TAP

Chanyeol mendongak menatap seseorang yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, matanya langsung membelalak saat tahu siapa oranga itu

" Aa_appa,,,"

Luhan berlari kesana kemari mencari sosok namja jangkung yang telah berjanji untuk selalu menemaninya dan menjaganya itu, setelah ia keluar dari toilet ia tidak menemukan chanyeol dimanapun,  
Akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada reseptionis yang bertugas di situ

" Chogi,, apa kau melihat namja jangkung yang datang bersamaku tadi"

" Ahh, luhan_shi" reseptionis itu membungkuk hormat kepada luhan, dan luhanpun membalasnya

" Maaf, tuan muda park tadi di jemput tuan besar untuk pulang karna tunangannya datang"

JGEEEEEEEER

Bagai tersambar petir hati luhan begitu tertohok

" Tu_tunangan,,maksud anda apa, bukankah anda tahu bahwa aku adalah istrinya" jawab luhan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah menahan tangis

" Tuan muda? Tuan Besar?cihh,,, Apa itu!, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kau pasti salah orang" luhan tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya, ia berteriak di hadapan reseptionis itu, ini terlalu cepat dan memusingkan.

" Maaf..." Ucap reseptinis itu

Luhan jadi teringat ucapan chanyeol tadi pagi kepadanya" Karna aku takut segalanya akan menjadi terlambat"

'Bodoh' luhan merutuki dirinya

"Sebelum semuanya terlambat" 

*

TBC

Mianhe Ovay update telaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat sekale,, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ne ,,,, #Boww

BALaaaaaasss **Reviewww **dulu akh,,, ^_^

**hunhanie** :: ok ini ovay lanjut,, di tunggu review selanjutnya heheh

**ByunnaPark**:: iyaa iya,, sengsara membawa berkah wakwakwak

**ockta1810**:: ahhh chingu mian gak bisa nambahin copel,, ini ff sebenaernya udah end,, Ovay Cuma repost aja dari page Ovay di fb,,maaf ne, maaf sekali jika mengecewakan karna ini ff awalnya SF ,,,,makasih banyak udah mau baca ff ovay #

**chuapexo31**:: aduuhhh aduhhh mianhee ovay update telaaaaatttttt

**Unnamed EXOstand** :: heheh makasih udah mau baca

**ryeofha2125**:: mianhe,,,aduhh ovay update telat bgt yahhn,,ughh begimane moment chanlunya,, kurang kah,,atau malah mengecewakan ,, akhhh ovay rela ajah di komplent wakwkawka

**ParkImA **:: ok ini ovay udah lanjutin,, begimane,, chanlu nya mengecewakan kagug,, heheh maaf otak pervert ovay jalannya setengah-setengah wkwkwkkw , eh gomawoo udah baca

**lisnana1**:: ne gomawo chinguu,,, ne udah ovay lanjutin,, maaf lama update ya ...

**ps exoticshawol**:: ne chingu, sebelumnya makasih banyak udah baca lagi, ovay Cuma coba post disini aja,,,dan apa itu suka pas chanyeol nepuk pantat luhan ,,jiahhhhhh #pervert ckck

sudah yahh semoga gada yang kelewat balas reviewnya,,, heheh ovay tunggu review selanjutnya,,,,,,,

#KISS N #HUG


	3. Chapter 3

**BECAUSE **_**OF SHOES / CHAP 3 / END**_

_**BECAUSE OF SHOES**_

Author: Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]  
Pairs: ChanHan  
Lengh: Chapter 3 END  
Genre: romance humor(Mungkin), Hurt

Warning: BOY LOVE, YAOI,,CRACK PAIRS,DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ, Typo bersebaran harap maklum,

NO PLAGIAT  
NO SPAM  
NO COPAS

SILEND READER, Ovay ucapin makasih BANGET karna udah baca, tapi alangkah baiknya tinggalin jejeak, jangan seperti HANTU.

HAPPY READING

Luhan berjalan tanpa arah di sepanjang jalanan kota seol , pikirannya sedang kacau, ia terus berjalan kemanapun kakinya membawanya,tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berjalan jauh dari hotel dan tiba di sungai Han. Ia terduduk lemas dengan pandangan yang kosong, ia tatap pantulan bulan yang memantul di sungai itu, meratapi dirinya sendiri, pikiranya masih penuh tentang namja bernama lengkap park chanyeol itu,,,

" Maaf sebelumnya luhan_shi, saya merahasiakan ini dari anda karna tuan muda chanyeol yang meminta, ia adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik PARK CORP ia kabur dari rumah karna ia akan di tunangkan dengan rekan bisnis tuan besar, ia juga tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan tuan besar, dan kabar ,terahir yang saya dengar ia akan bertunangan,,," kurang lebih seperti itulah kabar yang luhan dapat dari reseptionis yang ia temui di hotel .

" Dasar sampah, kau memang bodoh xi Luhan, bodoh, kenapa kau mempercayai ucapan namja itu" teriak luhan sambil melempar pasir yang ia genggam,

" Hiks hiks, mama papa, aku ingin pulang, aku rindu kalian hiks hiks,,wo siang nimen" luhan menagis pilu di pinggiran sungai Han tersebut meratapi nasibnya yang ia rasa selalu tertipu , baru saja ia mempercayai chanyeol setelah kris membohongi dan menghianatinya, dan sekarang apa, chanyeolpun meninggalkannya,

Luhan kembali mengenang saat_saat bersama dengan chanyeol saat dimana ia di pertemukan untuk pertama kalinya di bandara, saat dimana chanyeol menepuk bokongnya, saat dimana chanyeol menghentikan taksinya dan masuk seenaknya, saat dimana chanyeol menggendongnya , menggenggam tangannya erat bahkan mendekap tubuh mungilnya, dan saat pertama kalinya ia berciuman dengan chanyeol di hadapan kris dan baekhyun,

" Wo hen ai ni" itulah kalimat cinta terakhir yang chanyeol ucapkan padanya pagi tadi,  
" Karna aku takut segalanya akan menjadi terlambat"

" Arrggggghhhhhhhh" luhan menjerit sakit di dalam hatinya dan itu karna chnyeol

" Ini sakit_sakit sekali, dan ini karena mu park chanyeol, kau berjanji akan bertanggung jawab jika ia sakit karnamu hiks, bahkan kau rela mati untuknya,dan sekrang dimana dirimu park chanyeol bodoh dimana, hiks" luhan menangis dan berteriak sambil memukul mukul dada kirinya,

"Tidak ada yang benar_benar menyayangiku , mereka hanya mengasihiku, tidak ada yang peduli lagi pada ku hiks..."

" Mama,,,papa,, hanya kalian yang benar_benar menyayangi saya,aku merindukan kalian hiks" luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya, menagis terisak tanpa ada yang mendengar pilunya hati luhan,

Greeeeep

" Uljima,, aku masih menyayangimu luhanie"

DEG

Luhan langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, Suara itu, luhan masih ingat betul suara itu, mata luhan langsung membulat sempurna saat menyadari siapa pemiliknya

" KRIS" teriak luhan langsung mendorong tubuh kris hingga terjungkal, luhan bangkit dan mundur beberapa langkah

" Sedang apa kau disini eoh, apa kau mengikutiku" tanya luhan menyelidik. Kris bangkit dan menepuk pakaiannya yang kotor karna pasir

" Kau tahu aku Tidak bisa melihatmu bersama chanyeol, dan sekarang kau sampai menagis karna namja itu hingga seperti itu luhan, dan aku tidak terima, " ucap kris dingin begitu menusuk hati luhan, kris melangkah maju, dan luhan semakin mundur

" Tapi apa urusanmu,," ucap luhan sedikit takut

" Karna aku masih menyayangimu" langkah luhan terhenti dan langsung menatap tajam kris ' namja brengsek' pikirnya

" Kau bahkan akan bertunangan dengan baekyun minggu depan, kenapa kau seperti ini" teriak luhan , air mata kembali mengalir

" Karna aku mencintaimu"

" Persetan dengan cintamu" teriak luhan lagi " aku sudah muak mendengarnya aku muak"  
Luhan hendak berlari meninggalkan kris namun lengan kris terlebih dahulu menahanya dan mendekap erat tubuh luhan, kris membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jenjang luhan " lepaskan aku , aku mohon lepaskan aku kris" luhan meronta sekuat yang ia bisa , namun itu tak berarti apa2 saat kris semakin liar mencumbu lehernya membuat tubuh luhan lemas, luhan menagisi dirinya yang lemah.

Setelah dirasa luhan tak meronta dalam dekapannya kris membalik tubuh luhan dan manangkup kedua pipinya, di hapusnya air mata luhan dengan ibu jarinya , lembut" uljima, , maafkan aku," tangis luhan malah semakin kencang mendengar kata maaf itu dari kris, sekarang maafpun percuma, tak ada artinya dan takan mengobati sakit hati luhan.

" Aku mencintaimu"

Chuu :*

Awalnya kris melumat halus bibir luhan namun lama kelamaan kris melakukannya dengan brutal tak membiarkan luhan melepaskan tautan bibirnya, itu membuat luhan pengap karna ia butuh pasokan udara untuk paru parunya, luhan memukul_mukul kasar dada kris berhara ciuman itu terlepas sungguh luhan bisa mati jika seperti ini, luhan terus mendorong dada kris dan berhasil melepaskan ciuman mereka, luhan meraup udara sebanyak_banyaknya namun kris ia malah pindah mencumbu leher luhan dan di rasa kris mulai melangkah jauh hingga tanganya bermain di daerah pribadi luhan ,luhan berteriak kembali. Ini tidak boleh terjadi

" Kriss ,apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan aku,, akh" teriak luhan saat kris meremas adik kecilnya di bawah sana,

Brukk

Kris mendorong tubuh luhan hingga terjatuh, luhan terjatuh,,, sungguh luhan takut menatap namja bekas kekasihnya itu sekarang, luhan merangka mundur saat kris mendekat dengan seringaiannya

" Kris,, aku mohon, hiks, jangan"

" Aku tahu kau dan chanyeol belum menikah luhan, aku tidak mau tubuhmu itu dimuliki namja lain, maka dari itu aku akan memilikimu terlebih dahulu,,"

Bruuuk

" Mmphhh.." Luhan melenguh saat kris menindih tubuhnya dan menciumnya kasar, kaki luhan meronta di pasir itu, namun kaki panjang milik kris malah menahannya, " tolong siapapun tolong aku"

Plaaaaaak

" DIAM,,," Panas dan sakit, yah itulah yang luhan rasakan saat tangan namja yang pernah ia sayangi itu menamparnya keras, sungguh luhan tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya,

" Akh,,mmph"luhan hanya bisa berdoa dalam hatinya agar Tuhan dengan belas kasihnya mau mengirimkan seseorang untuk menyelamatkannya saat ini juga.

" Brengsek kau "

BUUUGH  
BUGH

Mata luhan masih terpejam, karna sakit di ujung bibir dan pipinya, walau begitu , luhan masih bisa mengenali suara namja yang memukul kris

" Beraninya kau menyentuh luhan,, BRENGSEK KAU"

Bughh

" Kau juga telah menyebabkan luhan menangis karnamu bodoh,, cih, apa salah aku mencoba menenagkannya dengan caraku sebagai kekasihnya"

" Kau telah mencampakannya, berani_beraninya kau menyentuhnya lagi "

BUGH

" HENTIKAN PARK CHANYEOL"  
Dan teriakan di ujung jalan sana membuat luhan sadar siapa namja yang tengah memukuli kris itu,

" Cha_chanyeol,, park chanyeol" lirih luhan memandang sendu chanyeol

Chanyeol melihat ke sumber suara, dan melihat baekhyun dengan beberapa maid mendekat ke arahnya

BUGH

"Uhukk" kris muntah darah,karna chanyeol memukulnya teramat keras sebelum ia menyeret luhan untuk lari

" Kajja lu,,, kita pergi dari sini,,,"chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangan luhan mengajaknya berlari, chanyeol melirik kebelakang, dilihatnya baekhyun yang menagis menangkup wajah kris dan beberapa maid yang kini tengah mengejarnya.

.

_FLASSBACK_

" Appa, aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau , kenapa appa terus memaksaku," geram chanyeol

" kau tahu, jika bukan kamu siapa lagi yang bisa appamu ini harapkan park chanyeol, kau satu_satunya anakku"

" aku tahu, tapi luhan pasti menungguku atau bahkan mencariku di luar sana appa" rajuk chanyeol

" Appa tahu luhan bukan istrimu, dan,,," tuan park mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak untuk membuang kuntung rokok yang ia pegang

" Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan namja bernama xi luhan itu, ia bahkan bukan warga negara kita, kau juga hanya bertemu dengannya saat di bandara, appa juga mencari dan menunggumu saat kau kabur dari rumah, apakah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaan appamu ini" ucap tuan park santai namun mampu membuat chanyeol terdiam,ia menunduk lemah,

" Tapi aku sungguh_sungguh menyayanginya appa" lirih chanyeol, tuan park tertawa kecut

" Dulu, kau juga merajuk seperti itu saat appa menyuruhmu menjauhi baekhyun, dan setelah appa merestui kalian mengijinkan kalian untuk segera bertunangan , kalian malah menolak begitu saja"

" Tapi luhan dan baekhyun berbeda" sentak chanyeol sambil melirik sengit baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam saja di sudut ruangan

" Apa bedanya,,? Baekhyun namja, luhan juga"

" Baekhyun meninggalkanku, dan minggu depan dia akan bertunangan dengann kris, kenapa appa masih memaksaku untuk bertunangan dengannya"

" Benar apa yang dikatakan chanyeol ajussi,aku yang meninggalkan dia dan memilih kris" ucap baekhyun membenarkan ucapan chanyeol

" Cinta yang rumit, kalian tahu, sebuah hubungan itu tak bisa di permainkan, kalian bukan anak kecil lagi" lagi_lagi tuan park tertawa mengejek

" Aku serius dengan luhan appa,,, kumohon mengertilah" tak hentinya chanyeol terus merajuk meminta restu ayahnya itu

" Dan semua persiapan pertunanganku dan krispun sudah siap ajussi, maka dari itu aku kesini untuk meluruskan semuanya,,,dan menyerahkan undangan ini langsung pada ajussi karna appaku sedang keluar negri" sambung baekhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna biru langit

Tuan park menerima undangan itu dan melihatnya sejenak" baiklah, appa akan memberikan pilihan padamu park chanyeol karna sepertinya tuan byun sudah menyebar luas undangan ini dan jika aku tetap memaksamu bersama baekhyunpun percuma, karna dia telah menetapkan pilihanya" mata chanyeol langsung menatap tajam ayahnya, ayahnya benar2 keras kepala

" Apa itu?" dengan berat hati chanyeol bertanya

" Tinggalkan Xi luhan dan kau akan tetap bisa bermain musik tanpa menyabut semua fasilitasmu dan perusahaan tetap jatuh ketanganmu walau kau tak menjalankannya atau,,"chanyeol melirik tajam appanya

" Kau akan tetap bersama XI luhan, menjalankan perusahaan appa sebagai seorang penerus dan tinggalkan dunia musikmu"

Mata chanyeol membulat, sungguh appanya benar_benar licik, ia tahu bahwa chanyeol tidak bisa jauh dari dunia musik karna menurut chanyeol musik adalah belahan juga luhan,pilihan yang sulit.

Chanyeol terdiam, ia berfikir sejenak sambil menatap lantai granite yang dingin itu, baekhyun memandang chanyeol iba, baekhyun tahu chanyeol tidak bisa melepaskan hobynya akan musik, baekhyun juga tahu bahwa chanyeol kini di hadapkan pada pilihhan yang berat

Baekhyun mendekat kearah chanyeol dan menepuk pundaknya, chanyeol menatap baekhyun sejenak ia tersenyum hambar ke arah baekhyun seolah berkata 'puas kau membuatku menderita'

Chanyeol menatap tajam appanya yang tengah menghirup rokoknya itu

" Aku tidak mau appa" ucap chanyeol dan berlari keluar dari ruangan appanya itu

" Chanyeol_ah" teriak baekhyun memandang khawatir chanyeol

" Suruh para maid untuk mengejarnya" ucap tuan park santai pada asistenya

" Adjussi saya undur diri,," ucap baekhyun dan segera berlari menyusul chanyeol.

Tuan park berdecih" keras kepala"

...

Chanyeol berlari dengan tergesa_gesa saat dirinya sampai di hotel tempatnya dan luhan tinggal

" Anyeong tuan muda,, tuan xi,,,"ucap reseptionis itu terputus saat melihat chanyeol masuk dengan gusar dan terus berlari tergesa tak menghiraukan sapaanya

BrAkkk

" Xi luhan,,"

Nihil, kamarnya kosong, tak ada tanda_tanda luhan disana chanyeolpun kembali keluar saat dirinya tidak menemukan luhan dimanapun,,

TAP

Langkahnya terhenti di depan meja reseptionis, " anyeong ,,," sapa reseptionis itu sopan

" Dimana luhan,, DI MANA XI LUHAN" teriak chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan sapaan reseptonis itu

" Ahh dia tadi mencari anda, dan Maaf,," chanyeol melirik tajam kearah yeoja itu

" Aku mengatakan kalau anda di jemput tuan besar karna tunangan anda datang, setelah itu tuan Xi keluar dan sampai sekarang belum pulang"

" BODOH KALIAN" chanyeol langsung melesat keluar dan menjalankan mobil sport merahkan untuk mencari luhan, walau ia tidak tahu luhan berada dimana sekarang, yang ia pikirkan hanya luhan dan memastikan namja yang di sayanginya itu baik_baik saja,

Mobil chanyeol terhenti di jembatan sungai Han, dia sudah mengelilingi jalanan kota seol namun nihil, luhan tak di temukannya, dan entah kenapa ia malah terhenti di jembatan itu

" Siapapun tolong aku" suara itu. Chanyeol kenal suara itu , bahasa korea yang hancur, LUHAN. Chanyeol langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari mendekati sungai han, betapa terkejudnya chanyeol saat melihat seorang namja mungil yang meronta tak berdaya di bawah kauman namja yang sangat ia Benci.

" LUHAN" teriak chanyeol dan berlari mendekati mereka

" BRENGSEK KAU"

BUUUGH  
BUUGH

.

FLASBACK END  
.

Chanyeol dan luhan berlari secepat yang mereka bisa, menghindari para maid yang mengejarnya,

" Tunggu dulu,, hoshh hosh,, aku_aku sudah kehabisan nafas" ujar luhan menahan lengan chanyeol

raut wajah chanyeol langsung panik,ia menoleh kebelakang, sukurlah para maid yang mengejarnya sudah tidak ada ia pandangi luhan yang tengah menunduk memegangi lututnya dan mengatur nafas,"Kamu tidak apa sayang,,," chanyeol menegakkan tubuh luhan agar dapat melihat wajah cantik iti, ia sentuh wajah luhan yang membiru dan sudut bibirnya yang terluka, di dekapnya tubuh luhan dengan erat, namun luhan malah mendorongnya, chanyeol kaget dengan perubahan sikap luhan, baru tadi pagi mereka akur dan hubungan mereka baik baik saja.

" Wei semo(waeyo)?" Tanya chanyeol

" Berhentilah berpura_pura baik padaku, aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu, dan jangan panggil aku sayang lagi" teriak luhan membuat chanyeol membelalakan matanya bertambah bingung,,

" Tapi kenapa luhan?"

" Kamu itu bodoh atau pura_pura tidak tahu eoh,," teriak luhan lagi,

" Aku sungguh tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya,,"

" Kau masih mau mengelak sebelum aku bilang bahwa kau adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan PARK CORP yang kabur dari rumah karna akan ditunangan minggu_minggu ini dan kau menjaddikanku istri bohonganmu untuk membebaskanmu dari pertunangan itu, apa kau masih mau mengelak, atau kau tidak mengerti, cihh BODOH, brengsek kau park chanyeol"

chanyeol menunduk merutuki kebodohannya yang sempat berfikir untuk memanfaatkan luhan,dan perkataan luhan semuanya benar, namun chanyeol sadar kali ini dengan perasaanya, ia tidak main_main dengan luhan, ia bersungguh, sunguh sampai_ sampai ia mengelak dari appanya lagi .

" Jadi " ucap chanyeol lemah

" Jadi, mulai sekarang lebih baik kita tidak ada hubungan lagi dan kau pulanglah kerumahmu, aku juga akan kembali kenegaraku,"

" ANDWE,,," chanyeol langsung menarik bahu luhan , luhan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain tidak mau melihat manik chanyeol karna akan membuat hatinya luluh kembali

" Luhan kumohon, jangan seperti ini,,," chanyeol merajuk namun luhan malah melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari pundaknya dan melangkah pergi dengan langkah lunglai,,,

" XI LUHAN" teriak chanyeol

Luhan berjalan lunglai memasuki kamar hotelnya, ia mengganti bajunya dan langsung tidur di atas ranjang itu, luhan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh.

Kleeek

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki kamarnya, luhan yakin itu chanyeol karna hanya dia yang tahu kata sandy kamar hotelnya.

luhan mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang berbenturan dengan meja nakas di sebelahnya, luhan yakin chanyeol membawa sesuatu, luhan memejamkan matanya pura_pura tertidur.

" Luhan,, aku tahu kau belum tidur,, makanlah dulu, aku tahu kau belum makan sayang" ujar chanyeol sambil mengusap punggung luhan yang terbalut selimut

"..." Luhan diam tak bergeming.

" Apa kau masih marah, aku mohon, jangan seperti ini, maafkan aku luhan"

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya pelan karna luhan sama sekali tak meresponya.

" Baiklah jika memang kau marah padaku, aku trima, tapi aku mohon, jangan pernah sekalipun kau melepaskan aku" mendengar chanyeol mengucapkan ituu, sungguh ingin sekali luhan bangkit dan memeluk erat tubuh namja jangkung itu.

" Luhan, makanlah biarpun hanya sedikit,, aku takut kau sakit"

"..." Lagi , luhan hanya membisu menahan sesak di hatinya

Perlahan chanyeol membuka selimut yang membalut tubuh mungil itu, dilihatnya luhan yang terpejam dengan damainya ' ah ,, mungkin luhan benar_benar tertidur' pikirnya, ia pandangi wajah luhan , ia usap lembut pipi mulus itu, melihat wajah luhan begitu damainya membuat hati chanyeol yakin dengan keputusan yang akan ia pilih nanti, chanyeol membuka layar Iphon_nya

" Aku menyetujuinya appa, aku akan pulang, siapkan tiket pesawatnya" sungguh luhan ingin menagis saat chanyeol bilang ia akan pulang namun hatinya sudah bulat untuk melepaskan chanyeol, dan apa itu , tiket pesawat, memangnya chanyeol mau kemana' luhan menekan habis_habisan perasaan takut kehilangan chanyeolnya itu demi egonya, namun akankah luhan menyesali perbuatannya itu..

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah luhan dan mengecup kening luhan cukup lama, "aku mohon tunggu aku sampai aku kembali"

Blaaam

Chanyeol meninggalkan luhan sendiri di hotel malam ini, setelah memastikan chanyeol benar_benar pergi, perlahan luhan bangkit , luhan pandangi bingkisan yang chanyeol bawa tadi, luhan yakin itu adalah makanan, luhan menagis dalam diam, " maafkan aku chanyeolli,, maafkan aku hiks"

'''''''''

Paginya, luhan mengeliat tak suka karna tidurnya terganggu, bagaimana tidak, sepagi ini sudah ada yang menekan bell kamar hotelnya,,

Luhan melirik jam 08:15 , OOoOo°˚°˚OOoO, ayolah luhan masih ingin tidur, lagipula luhan juga tidak tahu akan melakukan apa hari ini,

Dan dengan malasnya luhan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu itu

KlEk

" Anyeong" sapa seeseorang di hadapan luhan sambil membungkukan tubuhnya hormat

" Anyeong, ,,, nuguseyo?" Tanya luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan menguap #tidaksopan

Namja itu tersenyum ke arah luhan sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan kepada luhan,

" Apa ini, ?" Tanya luhan bingung

" Tuan muda menyuruh saya untuk memberikanya pada anda" mata luhan menyipit

" Tuan muda" pikirnya, mungkin karna efek bangun tidur sehingga otaknya tidak berkerja cepat. Lemoot.

" Ah , baiklah, tugas saya selesay saya pamit" dan namja itupun pergi, luhan masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya ' tuan muda,,,park chanyeol, yah ini pasti dari chanyeol' luhan langsung membuka Bingkisan itu dan matanya langsung membulat sempurna saat ia mendapati sepucuk surat dan sepatunya yang telah rusak itu kembali, namun ada sedikit perbedaan pada sepatu tersebut, di ujung tumit sepatu itu ada ukiran 3 PARK CHANYEOL luhan mengingat kembali kapan terakhir kali ia melupakan sepatunya, di mall , yahh di mall saat chanyeol belanja sangat banyak dan luhan melemparnya dan berujung dengan pertemuannya dengan kris dan baekhyun.

Luhan langsung mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya secara rinci,,

" Cau an my prince,,, apakah tidurmu nyenyak semalam?, ah ≈îЎªãª≈. Apakah kau memakan makanan yang aku bawa semalam? Dan aku harap iya, aku tidak ingin kau sakit selama aku tidak ada"

DEG

Jantung luhan langsung berdetak tak sesuai porosnya, luhan tatap bingkisan yang chanyeol bawa semalam dan itu masih utuh , luhan sama sekali tak menyentuhnya

"Aku juga sudah menjahit sepatumu sesuai keinginanmu karna kamu sangat menyayangi sepatu pemberian ayahmu itu bukan,, dan maaf aku menambahkan namaku di sana karna aku ingin kau mengingatku sama seperti kau mengingat ayahmu, karna aku ingin kau menyayangiku sama seperti kau menyayangi ayahmu, dan semoga kau suka hi•̃⌣•̃ hi•̃⌣•̃ hi.. . " Luhan melirik sepatu yang masih berada di kardus itu dan tersenyum

" Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu, dalam kondisi apapun, aku masih ingat janjiku padamu untuk rela mati demimu, dan sekarang, aku bahkan rela pergi jauh demi menggapaimu dan terus bersamamu"

Perasaan luhan semakin tak menentu saat membaca surat dari chanyeol pandangannya mulai kabur karna linangan air matanya, 'apa maksud chanyeol'

" Maaf kan aku, aku mohon maafkan aku, jangan pernah mencoba untuk melepasku walau sekali saja, aku bahkan rela melepaskan jiwaku untukmu, dan maafkan aku, aku harus meninggalkanmu,,namun yakinlah satu hal Xi luhan, akan tiba saatnya untukku bisa meraihmu, menggenggammu, bersamamu, tuk meraih mimpiku dan mimpi kita bersama, kelak saat itu tiba aku ingin kau ada disisiku dan bersamaku untuk waktu yang tak terhingga, aku mencintaimu XI luhan"

Tes

" Bodoh" luhan mengusap air matanya dan langsung memakai sepatu itu. Dan berlari keluar hotel tanpa memperdulikan tampilannya yang masih acak_acakan, baju tidur yang berantakan, rambut yang acak_acakan, namun malah membuatnya terlihat sexy, dan jangan lupakan luhan juga belum mencuci wajahnya, dan tampilanya itu sukses membuat orang yang berada hotel itu menatap aneh ke arah luhan, " masa bodo dengan apa yang orang katakan , yang jelas sekarang luhan harus cepat bertemu dengan chanyeol"

" Dimana chanyeol , dimana Tuan muda Bodoh itu,, tolong kasih Tau saya dimana dia" tanya luhan pada salah seorang pegawai , namun pegawai itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu,

" Aishh Bodoh." Luhan hendak berlari keluar namun ada seseorang yang memanggilnya

" LuHan_shi,, Tuan Muda baru saja pergi , dia akan pergi ke new york hari ini,,, "luhan melirik orang itu. Ternyata orang yang tadi pagi.

" APA,,,kau tidak nercanda bukan" tanya luhan panik, tak percaya dengan apa yang orang itu katakan

" Pesawatnya lepas landas jam 9 pagi ini"

" XI Luhan kau benar_benar Bodoh,,," dan luhanpun berlari, melesat menuju dimana chanyeol berada sekarang. Bandara.

...

Chanyeol baru saja melewati petugas imigrasi dan mengecek paspor miliknya, sungguh chanyeol tidak ingin pergi, tapi ini demi luhan, ia harus bisa mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan di new york untuk dapat meneruskan bisnis appany, dan meninggalkan musik selama_lamanya, dengan berat hati chanyeol memilih pilihan yang pertama itu, namun sekali lagi, ini demi luhan.

Chanyeol menyeret kopernya menuju tempat dimana ia harus menunggu pesawatnya lepas landas, ia melirik jam 09:40 itu berarti sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan korea,

" Chanyeol _shi ,, park chanyeol" teriak luhan saat tiba di bandara , ia llangsung menerobos petugas yang menanggani paspor

" Tuan maaf anda tidak bisa masuk, anda tidak membawa paspor dan tiket"ucap petugas itu sambil melirik luhan dari atas ke bawah, yah luhan memang kacau, ia kebandara hanya menggunakan baju tidur dan bawahnya , ohkai itu lebih .

" Tapi aku harus menemui seseorang aku mohon pesawatnya akan lepas landas sebentar lagi aku mohon"

" Maaf tuan anda,,, yahh berhenti" luhan malah menerobus para penjaga disitu dengan tubuhnya yang mungil tidaklah sulit untuk itu.

" Park chayeol,, chanyeol bodoh,," teriak luhan lagi , chanyeol baru saja belok ke arah kiri tempat menuju pintu dimana ruang tunggu penerbangannya, dan bodohnya lihan ia malah belok ke kanan tempatnya dimana dulu ia mendarat untuk pertama kalinya di korea, " chanyeol_shi,, pArk chanyeol" luhan hampir putus asa memanggil_manggil nama chanyeol namun tak menemukannya, bagaimana bisa menemukan chanyeol begitu cepat di bandara sebesar itu seorang diri, di tambah para petugas yang sudah mulai mencarinya karna informasi yang di sebar lewat pusat informasi bahwa ' ada orang gila yang menerobos masuk kedalam bandara' ahh rasanya luhan ingin menagis sejadi jadinya, jika bukan karna chanyeol mana mungkin ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya cuek mendengar informasi yang disiarkan di bandara itu, ia terus melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya"chanyeol_shi park chanyeol bodoh"

DEG

Suara itu, apa mungkin'pikir chanyeol " chanyeol_shi"

" Luhan" chanyeol langsung balik arah dan mencari sumber suara itu,

" Park chanyeol bodoh dimana kamu hiks" luhan sudah menyerah ia terduduk di ujung pintu salah satu ruangan ia menangis.

" Luhan,,Xi lihan "luhan langsung bangkit mendengar suara itu dan berlari , sampai ia belok di. Salah satu lorong dan luhan menemukan sosok itu " chanyeol bodoh" luhan langsung berlari sekuat yang ia bisa

Bruuuk

Luhan langsung memeluk chanyeol erat begitupun chanyeol " kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Kenapa hiks"

" Uljima changi, ini semua demi kita, berjanjilah kau akan menungguku sampai aku kembali"

" Tapi aku pasti sudah pulang kenegaraku"

" Aku akan menyusulmu" luhan kembali menangis,  
" Tinggalkan alamatmu pada reseptionis hotel, kelak aku akan menjemputmu"luhan menekan punggung chanyeol semakin erat dan menagis sejadinya,

"Uljima" chanyeol menagkup wajah luhan, ia lihat penampilan luhan dari atas sampai bawah, chanyeol tersenyyum mengejek " lihatlah penampilanmu, apakah yang di maksud orang gila itu kamu" tanya chanyeol , luhan mempoutkan bibirnya " ini gara_gara kamu, jika tidak mana mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini", chanyeol kembali membawa luhan kedalam dekapannya," jagalah sepatu itu baik_baik, " luhan mengangguk

" Aku pergi, dan tunggu aku" ucap chanyeol karna pesawatnya akan lepas landas 5 menit lagi, luhan menagis kembali saat chanyeol menghilang di balik belokan yang menuju tempat penerbangannya.

" Aku akan menunggumu, menunggu kau menepati janjimu, dan kembali padaku" lirih luhan sambil melirik nama yang terteera di tumit sepatunya.

Seol korea, kota yang indah dan tak ada matinya, di sanalah tempat luhan menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya dan mendapatkan cintanya, walau banyak hal yang harus ia lewati, pahit manisnya ia jalani , ia sabar dan akan menunggu cintanya kembali, park chanyeol.

**...  
SKIP TIME (1 year later Beijing,china)**

Luhan kini tengah berjalan santai di tempat parkir kampusnya, bercengkrama dengan sahabat_sahabatnya

" Apakah kamu masih menunggu pemuda bodoh itu" tanya sahabatnya, luhan tersenyum " yah" jawabnya

" Ayolah , bahkan sekarang sudah satu tahu dia meninggalkanmu, apa kamu masih mau menunggunya,"

" Aku percaya padanya, dia tidak seperti kris, aku akan menunggu sampai ia menepati janjinya"

" Kau yakin, kau itu termasuk populer di kampus kita apakah kau tak ingin mencoba berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka yang mengaggumimu"

" Mereka hanya mengagumiku, bukan mencintaiku dengan tulus"

" Kau akan menyesal,," luhan tersenuum dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu

" Kajja , lebih baik kita pergi ke mall, aku ingin jalan_jalan" ucap luhan yang malah melencenga dari pertanyaan. Sahabatnya itu

'''

" Hey cantik, boleh aku minta no telpone mu" tanya seorang namja pada luhan dengan menari_narik baju luhan

" Lepas,," luhan menapik kasar tangan namja itu dan berlaru pergi

" Woww sombongnya,"

Puuk

Luhan di timpuk dengan sebuah gulungan snak oleh namja nakal itu, luhan geram ia langsung menarik sebelah kanan sepatunya bersiap untuk menimpuk balik namja iti

" Luhan sudah jangan hiraukan mereka" ucap sahabatnya, namun luhan tak menggubrisnya dan tetap melayangkan sepatunya

Puuuk

Bagus, dan luhan salah sasaran karna pemuda yang menjahilinya itu menunduk, dan berlari

" Aishh kau itu, ayo lari, kau bisa di marahi pemida yang kau salah timpuk tadi" ucap sahabatnya dan menarik tangan luhan

" Jja,," luhan berlari kecil karna dengan terseok karna ia hanya memakai sebelah sepatunya

" Aishh siapa yang menimpukku" ucap namja yang luhan timpuk, ia menoleh kebelakang namun ia tak bisa melihat siapa yang menimpuknya , akhirnya ia berjongkok dan melihat ada seseorang yang berlari kecil dengan menggunakan sebelah sepatu itu, ia melirik sepatu itu dan menemukan ukuran nama  
" 3 PARK CHANYEOL, senyum langsung merekah di bibir namja itu dan menyusul pemilik sepatunya

Langkah luhan terhenti saat sepatu yang tadi ia lempar ada di hadapan wajahnya ' mati aku' batin luhan

" Sien sen(tuan) ,, aku rasa sepatu ini milik kamu"

" Xie_xie ni" luhan langsung merebut sepatu itu tanpa memandang namja yang berbicara padanya,

" Tapi kau harus memberiku penjelasan mengapa kau menimpukku" namun sial namja itu tidak mau melepaskan sepatu itu begitu saja dari tangannya dan malah menariknya membuat luhan mau tak mau harus menatap namja itu

DEG

Luhan terdiam , namja itu tersenyum, air mata luhan jatuh, " park chanyeol bodoh" dan memeluk namja itu " kenapa kau pergi lama sekali" isak luhan dalam pelukan namja itu menghiraukan orang2 di mall itu yang memandang heran ke arah mereka,begitupun lay selaku sahabat luhan,

" Tapi , aku kembali dan menyusulmu kesini bukan" luhan mendongakan wajahnya

" Yahh , dan sekarang aku menagih janjimu"

" Baiklah" chanyeol mundur selangkah dari luhan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Luhan terdiam menunggu apa yang akan chanyeol lakukan

" Dengan sepatu ini kau menimpuk wajahku, dan itu adalah awal pertemuan kita" chanyeol menyodorkan sepatu kanan luhan yang dulu luhan gunakan untuk menimpuk wajahnya di bandara, luhan tersenyum

" Dan dengan sepatu ini, kau marah padaku karna aku membuangnya" chanyeol mengambil sebelah kiri pasangan sepatu sebelumnya, luhan terkikik, ia jadi teringat saat dimana ia dan chanyeol berdebat di dalam taksi

" Dan dengan sepasang sepatu ini, aku memintamu untuk menjadi pandamping hidupku" luhan terdiam,'apakah ini sebuah lamaran,tapi mana bisa melamar seseorang dengan menggunakan sepatu, apalagi itu sepatu milik luhan sendiri' pikirnya

" XI luhan, maukah kau menikah denganku" chanyeol bersimpu di hadapan luhan dengan menyodorkan sepasang sepatu miliknya

" Bodoh, mana bisa melamar dengan menggunakan sepatuku" ledek luhan dan terkikik

" Aishh, sudah jawab dulu,," geram chanyeol karna merasa risi di tatap oleh berpasang_pasang mata yang menyaksikan acara lamar melamarnya itu  
" hi•̃⌣•̃ hi•̃⌣•̃ hi.. . , baiklah, aku bersedia"

" Yes," teriak chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan memeluk jangan lupakan suara riu tepuk tangan dari orang_orang yang ada di situ, menyaksikan lamaran gila chanyeol. Namja bodoh.

...

Kini luhan dan chanyeol tengah duduk di salah satu kursi taman kota di beijing itu, chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu luhan, chanyeol menyentuh dada kiri luhan" aku menepati janjiku untuk menjaganya dan meindunginya hingga akhir hayatku" ucap chanyeol

Luhan merangkul pinggang chanyel dan balik menyentuh dada kiri chanyeol " aku juga akan menjaganya, karna ia sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku" chanyeol dan luhan saling pandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

" Bulan depan kita menikah, siapkan dirimu"  
" Secepat itukah" jawab luhan tak percaya

" Bagiku itu sudah terlalu lama, aku bahkan meminta orangtuamu untuk melakukan acara resepsi pernikahan kita minggu depan, tapi appaku dan orang tuamu menolak , mereka bilang itu terlalu terburu_buru karna mereka harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya"

" Bodoh, jadi kau sudah menyiapkan semuanuya tanpa memberitahuku" chanyeol mengangguk

" jahat, " luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, chanyeol terkikik

Chu:*

Mengecup kilat bibir luhan dan memeluk luhan

" Tapi kau mencintaiku bukan " luhan mengangguk

luhan tersenyum _**" Sangat"**_ jawabnya

_**  
Akan tiba saatnya untukku bisa meraihmu, menggenggammu, bersamamu, tuk meraih mimpiku dan mimpi kita bersama, kelak saat itu tiba aku ingin kau ada disisiku dan bersamaku untuk waktu yang tak terhingga, aku mencintaimu XI luhan"**_

END

ohkai ini ff udahan beneraaaaaa,,, hahhhaaaahha makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca terutama review **KISS** N **HUG** untuk kalian hhheheheh

Dan sampai jumpa di FF ~Ovay~ yang lainnya,,,

**ANYEONG #BOWW  
**


End file.
